I Need Him
by neutronstarcollision
Summary: The unwanted friendship between one human and one vampire blossoms into an romance that frightens, intrigues and brings them closer until they need each other more than anyone else. Can they give into their feelings and be together? Slash. EXTENDED HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaires because if I did, I wouldn't be writing this. **

"Damon?" The strong english accent called through the halls "Damon?" Her head poked around the door, her spiky brown hair, her eyes saddenning "Are you coming down?" Rose slowly walked into Damon's room.

Damon shook his head. Avoiding her look of pity.

"Everyone's here now." She climbed onto his large bed, sitting on her knees.

"And?" Damon didn't care if the pope and the queen of England had come to visit. He wasn't leaving his room, not tonight anyway. Glancing at Rose, she was staring at him with a saddened expression. He quickly glanced away. The short time they had known each other him and Rose had become close, even friends as she had said. Damon hadn't had a friend in... decades.

"Damon you said you would try. Go down, dinner won't be served for a while. If you can't handle it, leave?" He squeezed his hand "You promised, Damon." She pushed

"Fine." He grumbled pushing himself off of the bed. Her hand still in his, he squeezed hers tightly.

Damon had changed over the last few months. He couldn't decide whether he liked the new him or not. It was something new to him. This was definitly new to him. Never in his life had he expierienced an actraction like this. Not to a male.

"Thank-you." He sighed heavily

"What for?" She looked at him curiously.

"For not telling anyone." He shrugged "For you know, helping me."

"You're welcome." She smiled happily at him "I like the new you anyway. No offence but the old Damon was an arse." Damon couldn't help but crack a smile at her british word of ass. "and if we're getting all sappy tonigt, Thank-you. For everything. When Trevor was" -She stopped to take in a deep breathe "murdered. I didn't know how I would make it through the rest of eternity." She shook her head sadly as they headed down the stairs.

Damon let go of her hand, taking in a deep breathe. He had to slide into the Damon everyone but two people knew of. The old Damon, the witty commets, snide remarks, the gleeful banter and all. He was still that Damon, sometimes.

"Where's Alaric?" Elena's voice carried towards them.

"He said he'd come on his own soon. He said he needed to figure somethings out first." Jenna's voice followed behind Elena's.

"Well can you text him? Stefan and I are nearly done with cooking."

As Rose and Damon came off the last step of the stairs. The front doorbell rang once and the door opened. Alaric walked in. He wore dark jeans that sat on his hips and a blue shirt. His hair styled perfectly. Damon stopped in his tracks. Staring at him as he walked down the hallway.

Alaric looked up, feeling someone stare at him. His eyes caught the shining ice blue eyes of Damon's. Alaric stopped mid step. Something in Damon's eyes were pleading. He didn't know what for but the ache, the longing in Alaric's chest brought him out of his daze. Pushing the emotions to the side Alaric walked right past Damon and into the living room.

"I can't do this." Damon whispered harshly to Rose.

"You can." Rose stated firmly "I'm older and stronger. I'll drag your arse in there if I have to." Her voice commanding. Damon couldn't help but smirk up at her.

"Give me a second, okay?" Damon returned to the bottom step. He sat down. His breathing ragged. His face in his hands. He fought to control the turmoil of emotions in his body.

"Okay. I'll come get you soon." Rose turned from him and walked into the living room. Damon faintly heard Rose starting a conversation with Jenna. Before his mind wondered...

"_Damon." Alaric stated firmly when he sat on the sofa. _

"_Alaric?" Damon sat across from him. A worried expression on his face. He longed to to hold him, tell him whatever is wrong, he would solve._

"_I- you- I mean we." He flicked a finger between them both "We have to stop. It isn't right." Alaric didn't even look him in the eyes as he said his brutal words "I'm in a relationship. One that's healthy. We're a mistake, Damon. We got what we needed and that's all it was. We got caught up in the moment. It's nothing. We shouldn't of done it." _

_Damon was over to Alaric, on his knees. His hands resting on Alaric's knees. "Don't say that." _

_Alaric shot up, Damon's hands falling from his knees "Get off of me! God damnit, Damon! Can't you hear what I'm saying. We aren't anything, we weren't anything. We're nothing." _

_Damon placed his hands on Alaric's cheeks as he stood up. He looked deeply into Alaric's deep blue eyes. Alaric removed himself from his hold and marched towards the front door. Slamming it in the process as he closed it. _

Damon could feel the tears roll down his cheeks. He tried to fight them but he just couldn't. Damon was the strong one. He never cried. How could one man walk into his life and make him like this?

Damon stood up and headed into the bathroom. He ran the tap of water. Splashing the cold water into his face as if it would clean the memories too. Gripping the edge of the sink. Tightly. He could feel it starting to crack under his grip. He was attacked by another memory.

_Alaric held Damon tighly around the waist. Their panting breathes were the only sound, the smell of sex filled the air._

"_I've never... felt anything... so... amazing." Alaric sighed, breathlislly above him. _

"_Me either." Damon whispered back to him._

"_So beautiful." Alaric whispered, sounding as if he were speaking to himself. Alaric leaned down and pressed open mouth kisses over his back. "So... right." _

_Damon chose to ignore the words. Thinking that Alaric forgot about Damon's heightened senses. Damon reveled in the words Alaric whispered. Alaric pulled himself out of Damon. Pulling the condom off, he threw it in the bin next to the bed. Alaric sat at the edge of the bed as Damon lay down, stomach down, he watched Alaric from his spot. _

"_Will I see you again?" Alaric asked without turning to look at him._

"_If you want. You know where to find me." Damon whispered out. Pushing himself up to kneel. He rested his hands of Alaric's shoulder; rubbing, kneading the skin there, Alaric melted back into him, turning his head, his lips pouted. Damon reached down and kissed him. _

"_I have to go." Alaric said, pulling backwards. He sighed heavily. He got up and started to put his clothes on. Damon got up off the bed. Still naked in all his glory. He waited for Alaric to dress. _

_When Alaric turned, he was greeted by a heated kiss from Damon. Snaking his arms up, his fingers fisted Damon's hair, groaning into the kiss, he pulled back too soon for Damon's liking. "Don't do that. I don't have time for round three." Alaric grinned at Damon. Glancing downwards, feeling Damon's erection on his thigh. _

"_I'm going to miss you." Alaric's hand went down as he wrapped his fingers around Damon "And this too." He pumped Damon a few times as Damon groaned outload. Alaric's other hand reached around as he cupped Damon's ass. "And this." But soon Alaric's hands moved from Damon's ass and his dick._

_Damon opened his eyes to see Alaric staring at him intently "But I'll miss you the most." Alaric reached over and kissed Damon gently on the lips. _

_Damon smiled softly at Alaric "I'll send you a picture every time I think of you. Which, well. Will be a lot." Damon winked. _

"_Don't tease me." Alaric growled, kissing him again "Miss you."_

"_You too, baby." Damon replied with a smirk as he watched Alaric leave through his bedroom door._

"Don't leave." Damon panted. He felt his erection straining against his jeans. He needed the release. He needed to have the only part of Alaric he could have. His memories. Damon quickly unbottoned his jeans and slid the zipper down. Releasing his dick into his hand. He furiously started pumping himself. His eyes screwed shut.

_Alaric's hand wrapped around Damon's dick as he watched Alaric's hand slide up and down._

"More." Damon whispered

_Alaric on his knees. His mouth full of Damon's dick as he looked up at him through his eye lashes, groaning around Damon's dick as his own hand pumped himself. _

"More." Damon groaned.

_Alaric bending him over on the bed as he rubbed the tip of his dick-_

The door flew open. Damon standing with one hand wrapped tightly around his dick and the other clenching the sink. His eyes flew open. Alaric stood there. Motionless. Apart from his eyes. His eyes roamed Damon's body with an intese look of lust and hunger. Alaric closed the door behind him as he stepped inside. Pushing Damon against the wall. Alaric's lips claimed Damon's instantly. Alaric slapped Damon's hand away from his dick and took hold of it for him.

"Alaric" Damon moaned into their kiss.

From feeling Alaric's hand around him. It pushed his orgasm closer.

"Please." Damon gasped "Need. So much. Please." Damon gripped Alaric tighly.

"Ow, Damon!" Alaric hissed

"Sorry baby." Damon gasped, lightening up his grip. "So close." He grunted as he started pushing his his forward for more "Please. Need it. Please. Make me come." He grunted.

"Stefan can probably hear us to shut up." Alaric growled in Damon's ear.

"Don't care. Need it. Please." Damon growled back at him.

"Come for me, Damon." Alaric whispered in Damon's ear seductivly.

"Alaric!" Damon called but was muffled from Alaric's kiss. He exploded into Alaric's hand. After he calmed down he pulled his lips away from Alaric's and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Thank-you" Damon whispered out.

Alaric didn't reply. He stood there. One arm wrapped around Damon's waist, holding him and Damon's dick in his hand and a palm full of come.

There was nothing else needed to be said. They were lost with each other. At that moment. Three words whispered in Alaric's mind, that shocked him to his core.

_I need him._

* * *

Songs I rocked to:

Sam Tsui – Jar of Hearts (You'll find him on Youtube because he's actually a youtuber.)

The Maine – Inside of You

The Maine – You Left Me.

My apologies if it's rubbish. I just love Dalaric.

If you like it – or love it (eek!) review and I'll update it!

**Review is more Dalaric sex, my friends!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaires because if I did, I wouldn't be writing this.**

**P.S. This chapter is in the past, the previous one was the present.**

**

* * *

**

Damon ran his hands down his black shirt and straigtened his black shirt before entering the Grill. One full day had past since the murder of Klaus in a field of dead witches. Well, you couldn't actually see them but they were supposedly there in spirit. Not everyone had left they way they had came.

_Bonnie was the first to fall an easy backhand from Klaus sent her flying through the air. He didn't know whether she was dead or not and he couldn't concentrate on it. Caroline was quickly down after Bonnie. Shocked by her best-friends attack, she tried to help Bonnie. Caroline went down within seconds. The fight held on until Stefan soon followed, hitting the ground heavily. Damon looked to his brother with a fraction of second he could spare. The relief that flooded him as he knew his brother was still alive. Damon knew he didn't stand a chance to live but he would go down fighting. _

"_You could of saved you're life if you just did as I told you too." Klaus stood over him as Damon lay on the ground, A branch from the tree sticking through his abdomen. _

_Damon didn't have the strength to talk as he watched Klaus' eyes sparkle with amusement, he twirled the stake in his hands. Klause leaned down. His once perfect grey suit, stained with patches of blood where they had managed to hit him with. His blond hair framing his face. Damon's eyes screwed shut, not wanting to watch the hand raise then dramatically swoop down, through his chest and into his heart. The sound of something tearing through skin, a gasp and a slight groan. He felt a body land next to him. Opening his eyes. He found Alaric standing staring at Klaus' dead body. Damon turned to look at the corpse. The dagger through his heart. _

_Alaric fell to his knees. Shocked by the amount of blood pouring out of Damon's abdomen. A thick branch lodged itself in him. Alaric wrapped his hands around the think branch and pulled it up out, using as much strenth as he could. Damon's cry of pain echoed through the woods. _

Walking up to the bar. He nodded in the bar attendants way, requesting his usual order. He had compelled probably all the attendants to know his drink and to get it for free. Other's would think he had some sort of tab. Taking his glass of bourbon in hand, he turned around scan the room. Slowing to a stop, to Alaric who stared into his drink with a sullen expression.

_Damon lay on the ground. His hands soaked with his own blood as he clutched at his gaping wound. The smell of human blood filled his nose as he looked towards Alaric who had cut his wrist. _

"_What... what are you doing?" Damonc croaked out. His face changing to the smell of the blood. _

"_Just take some. You need it." Alaric spoke quickly, lifting his wrist to Damon's mouth "Just take a little." He old Damon sternly. _

_Damon's mouth closed over Alaric's dripping wound as he drank deeply from him. Alaric let out a pleasurable groan. He never knew a vampire drinking his blood could feel like this. He always assumed with the fangs, it would be extremely painful. _

_Damon pushed his wrist away. His wound healing as he drank from him. He watched Alaric wince at the cut in his wrist as he prodded his shirt against it, trying to stop the bleeding. Damon lifted his shirt. Watching the wound sealing itself._

"_Take some of my blood. It'll heal that quick enough." Damon looked up at Alaric who looked at him wide-eyed_

"_I can't do that-not from, you know, _there._" Alaric mumbled_

"_Hurry up before it closes." Damon hissed at Alaric._

_Alaric leaned forward. His lips landing over the healing hole. He licked the wound. Damon's hands went to the back of Alaric's head as he contained the groan of pleasure. _

Damon straightened his himself up and made his way over to Alaric. Ignoring the adoring looks of visiting women, he walked up the three steps to the higher layer the grill. Sliding into the booth Alaric sat at, he placed his drink on the table.

"Damon." Alaric looked up, nodding in acknoledgment.

"I've got something for you." Damon leaned backwards as he slipped his long white fingers into his jean pocket and pulled out the ring. He slid it to the middle of the table

"Where'd you get that?" Alaric asked, his eyes widening as he picked it up to inspect it.

"From John. Not that he gave it willingly." Damon smirked over the table.

"Thanks, Damon." Alaric smiled as he pushed the ring onto his finger. "So everything healed?"

"Yes but from the blood loss I'm still feeling sort of rubbish." Damon shrugged.

"And Stefan?"

"Sure but Mystic Falls squirrel population has been drastically decreased."

"Caroline?"

"I don't know. She's with Elena-I think."

"Poor Bonnie." Alaric shook his head sadly.

"We told her that if she went she could die. She chose the decisicion." Damon swirled the liquid around his glass.

"Yeah but it's not like she deserved to die." Alaric glared over his own drink at Damon.

"I'll agree with you there. So Stefan text me last night. Isobel's back in town, I think she came back to make sure Elena was safe during the fight."

"I know." Alaric slumped even further into himself, if that could happen.

"You do?"

"Yeah- uh, that's why Jenna doesn't ever want to see me again."

"Ouch." Damon said with no emotion

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A few hours later, Alaric stumbled out of the grill completely drunk. Damon held him up as the walked down the street. Damon, being a vampire could handle the amount of alcohol he consumed.

"Let's get you home, Ric." Damon smirked at the drunked man.

"One more drink." Alaric slurred

"We're not in the grill anymore." Damon laughed at him

Alaric's head shot up, taking in his surroundings "We're not? Where are we?" His words slurred together as he head drooped again.

"Walking you home." Damon's eyes rolled heavily.

"Thanks, Damon. You're such a good friend." Alaric's hand patted Damon's back

"We're not friends, Ric."

"We should be."

"I don't do friends."

"You must have a sad life." Alaric slurred, tripping over his own feet.

Damon quickly caught him "You could say so."

"Lets be friends." Alaric grinned lopsidedly at him.

"Ric, let's just get you home."

"Your sucha' good friend."

Coming up the path of Alaric's house, Damon searched Alaric's pockets for his house key.

"You're gonna' have to buy me a drink first." Alaric laughed at himself.

"I bought all your drinks tonight."

"Sucha good friend."

Damon pulled the key out of his pocket and opened the door. Letting the drunken Alaric stumble through the doorway.

"Would you-"

"Don't do anything you'll regret in the morning, Alaric." Damon found himself saying before the invitation was fully out.

Alaric stood, one hand steadying himself on the doorway, one hand went up to rub the back of his neck.

"Would'ya like to come in?" He mumbled out

Damon sighed heavily "Okay." He walked in, just in time to catch Alaric again.

They headed towards the stairs. Each step taking slowly with the drunken man in his arm but all of a sudden they were tumbling towards the ground. Damon trying to keep hold of the drunken Alaric and to stop the fall, spun around but landed on his back on the ground with Alaric on top of him.

"Woops." Alaric laughed. His hand pressing on Damon's abdomen, where he had been stabbed. Alaric looked up into Damon's eyes "Does it hurt?" Alaric's voice was clear and slurless.

Damon shook his head "No."

Alaric nodded and pushed himself up off the ground to slip and fall ontop of Damon again with the sound _Umf! _Damon's hand went up grab his face before it cracked against his own.

"Watch what you're doing!" Damon hissed

"Sorry." Alaric whispered, staring into Damon's deep crystal blue eyes.

Before Damon knew what was happening, Alaric's lips claimed his own. Damon shocked kissed back at first to push him off forcefully.

"What do you think you're doing?" Damon hissed at him again.

"Sorry." Was Alaric's reply again.

Damon forcefully pulled Alaric off the ground and trailed him to his bed. Pushin him back on it. He crouched down to untie his shoes. Pulling them off, his socks falling them. Then Damon leaned over to unbutton his shirt. Alaric's deep blue eyes opened to him. Alaric stared at Damon's hands as he unbottoned the shirt. He rolled it off of his chest and down his arms as he held him upwards to pull it off. Damon went back to the floor in a crouched position and slowly and awkwardly made his way to the button on his jeans, then to the zipper. Damon was grateful that his underwear was still on as he slid the jeans to the floor. He pulled the covers back off the bed. Pushing Alaric under them, he pulled them up. Alaric's soft snores were the only sound in the room as Damon stood over him. Damon's hand, slowly reached out until one of his fingers traced along Alaric's cheekbone.

He wasn't going to lie. That kiss triggered something in him. Something so familiar but yet at the same time it was so different. Staring at Alaric's sleeping form he found himself wanting to stay. Shaking his head forcefully, Damon wasn't homosexual. He liked woman. Vagina's and breasts were his thing, not dicks and flat chests. He shuddered at the thought. Turning away Alaric's hand grabbed Damon's wrist. Damon turned to look at him.

"Bathroom." Alaric croaked out

"Okay, there's a few boundaries being friends. I'm not helping you-"

"Sick!"

Damon had Alaric in the bathroom as soon as he could find it. Watching Alaric throw up the contents of his stomach into the toilet. Alaric slumped to the ground, resting his clammy forehead against the cool tile.

_This is going to be a long night._ Damon thought internally.

* * *

_Fightstar - Fight For Us_

_The Cab - High Hopes In Velvet Ropes_

_The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus - Your Guardian Angel_

**I won't be updating this, until I get at least five reviews on each chapter-at least. Yes, Bonnie is dead, this is based some-what off of the show, even though there is no Eljiah it's somewhat following the show. I hate Bonnie on the show, so I killed her in here but in the books, I love her and her screaming and fainting, she's so overly dramatic it's legendary. This chapter was uploaded really quick, next one won't be for a couple days possibly (I've already started writing the beginning, I love Dalaric too much to stop it!)**

**So if you want more...**

**Review is more Dalaric loving, my friends!**

**(five more to be specific.)**

**NSC xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaires because if I did, I wouldn't be writing this.**

* * *

It had been late into the night when Damon had finally managed to lift Alaric off of the cold tile of the bathroom floor to bring him back to his bedroom. Placing him down on the sheet he pulled the duvet up and tucked it snuggly around Alaric's body. He wanted to stay to make sure that Alaric didn't choke and die on his own vomit. Walking over to the bookshelf in his room. He let his white fingers roam over the book spines until he pulled out a copy of '_Gone With The Wind_' he silently moved across the floor and lowered himself into the chair that sat in the corner. The only sounds in the room were Alaric's heavy breathing and the turning of each page. Soon the sun rose, Damon standing up, closed the book and placed it back in the same spot on the shelf. He looked toward Alaric who was still sleeping soundly. Knowing that he would be asleep for a while longer, Damon used that time to make use of Alaric's shower to remove the smell of yesterday's alcohol and the faint smell of Alaric's sick on him. Turning the shower on, he stripped from his clothes and climbed in, pulling the curtain across he stood under the hot pelting water, inspecting Alaric's shampoo and body wash. Flicking the lid from the body wash he squeezed some into the middle of his palm, he started soaping up his chest as he let his mind wonder.

_Alaric's arm wrapped around Damon's wasit as he pulled him through the big wooden door at the Salvatore Boarding house. He lay Damon down on the sofa. Caroline sobbing as she held the feet of Klaus as Stefan held the originals shoulders. They were directed to take Kalus back then bring Bonnie to the side of a road. The story was that she had been hit by a car but the car refused to stop and carried on. Soon Stefan and Caroline left the house as Alaric returned with a few blood bags in his hands he handed themt to Damon as he headed towards the kitchen. Damon drank the blood bags greedily. Alaric returned with a few more from the fridge and left them with Damon. Alaric walked up the stairs, trying to find Damon's room. When he came across it. He pulled out a clean shirt and headed back down, going straight towards the kitchen. He collected a deep bowl and filled it with warm water, grabbing a dish towel he walked back in, watching Damon greedily suck down the blood. Alaric sat on the edge of the sofa next to Damon. His hands travelled towards the button's on his shirt_

"_Alaric-"_

"_Just drink, okay? I'll get this shurt off of you, clean the blood off and then I'll go." Unbuttoning Damon's shirt quickly. He pulled it away from his stomach. _

_Dapping the towel in the water, he dapped it onto Damon's abdomen. Seeing Damon wince from the pressure in the corner of his eye as he sucked even harder at the blood bag. Quickly the blood was gone from his skin and the towel was bloody and the water a dark red. Alaric stood up, throwing the shirt over Damon's knees. _

"_Thank-you Alaric." Damon mumbled, his lips still wrapped around the emptying bag. "How'd you get that dagger?"_

"_I heard John speaking about it on the phone when I was at Jenna's. Something about giving it to you because it'll kill you too or something. So after the phone call, he left for the night and I excused myself to the toilet, raided the guest room and got it." Alaric smirked_

"_Well, thank-you Alairc. For saving my life-twice now." Damon nodded awkwardly._

"_No problem." Alaric nodded in return "Get some rest." Then he was gone._

Damon smiled at the memory. When he and Alaric had first met they were enemies. Each out to kill each other. Damon had killed him, only that the ring had brought Alaric back and Alaric had tried to kill him. Then things started to heat up in Mystic Falls and they had to band together to fix things. It shocked Damon when they had to band together lately that he actually enjoyed Alaric's company and he's like to think that perhaps, just maybe, Alaric enjoyed his. He shook his head forcefully as he washed his body down.

_The front door opened. Damon reached his senses out to figure out who it was. John Gilbert. Damon pulled the shirt on as John entered the parlour. A smug smile on his face quickly dissapeared as he saw Damon standing there, buttoning up his shirt._

"_John." Damon was infront of him in seconds. "Aren't you shocked?" Damon's smirk grew wider._

"_How are you alive?" John demanded "You stole the dagger. You can't be alive."_

"_Aha, that's where you are wrong. I didn't. Alaric did. He killed Klaus." Damon grabbed John's throat and pushed him against the wall "Now this doesn't end well in your favour does it?" Damon laughed at him "Thanks for the ring. I'll give this to Alaric." _

"_That's mine!" John croacked out as Damon's hand tightened on his throat. John's hands went up to claw at Damon's hand._

"_Not anymore, John. You try to cross me again and you will be dead." Damon's voice lowered to a ice cold pitch. "Now get out of my house before I do kill you." Damon pulled John down the hallway by his throat. Pulling the front door forcefully open, he threw John out onto the gravel as Stefan walked up to the front door, a questioning, but sad look on his face. Damon shook his head and turned around to walk back in._

Turning the power off on the shower. He climbed out over the tub. Grabbing the towel from the radiatior he rubbed himself down. Pulling back on his clothes. Picking up the towel he threw it into the hamper and made his way back to Alaric's room. Popping his head around the door. Alaric's sleeping form was all he saw before he left to head towards the stairs. Walking down each step, buttoning his shirt he headed into the kitchen. Pulling the refridgerator door open, he pulled out all the fittings for a full-american breakfast. Halfway through his cooking he heard footsteps walking down the hallways to the stairs. Through the living room and stopped at the kitchen.

"Damon?" A sleepy Alaric mumbled

"The one and only." Damon smirked over his shoulder at him

"What're you doing?" He pulled back the chair and sat at the kitchen island.

"I heard that a full breakfast is a male hangover cure."

"You're making me a full breakfast?" Alaric's shocked voice louder than usual "It definitly is my hang over cure."

"Coffee?" Damon asked as he lifted the pot of steaming coffee and a mug

"Sure." Alaric asked, his voice still surprised

Pushing the pot and mug towards Alaric. He finished the cooking and scooped the food onto two plates. He placed a plate under Alaric's nose as he sat across from him.

"Gee, thanks Damon. This is good!" He mumbled around a moutful

"Say it, not spray it." Damon mumbled at him

"Sorry." Alaric added sheepishly.

"So what do you remember from last night?"

"Getting my ring back-that's for that, um, inviting you in, I don't know it that was a good idea and I remember barely getting up the stairs and-" Alaric abruptly stopped. Placing his fork down his face turned bright red.

Damon smirked at him. Knowing what he remembered. "Forget about it." Damon laughed at him,

"Stop laughing!" Alaric hissed at him.

Damon's laughing died down as he stood up. "Let's do the washing up." He looked around for the dishwasher "Where's the dishwasher?" Damon's brow furrowed.

"Don't have one. Do them by hand." Alaric said, collecting the dirty dishes.

As the water ran into the sink. They were silent. Damon's mind wondered again

_Damon headed towards his room after he threw John out. Falling onto his bed, with a groan. He needed a good sleep. Letting his eyes closed his heard his door open. One eyes opened to see the vistor._

"_Rose?" Damon sat up "I thought I told you to leave."_

"_I did." Her thick English accent spoke up "I came back. If you need my help. I'm here."_

"_It wasn't your fight to deal with and it's over. He's in the basement, dead."_

"_It's over? Everyone is alive?" She crawled onto the large bed next to him_

"_Yes and no. Bonnie, the witch died." He sighed, leaning back against the large soft pillows._

"_How are everyone else alive, not that it's a bad thing." _

_Damon smirked at her "Stefan and Caroline were already down. Klaus was going to kill me but Alaric had this dagger thing that killed him."_

"_White ash wood and the dagger?" She asked shocked_

"_How do you know about it?"_

"_I found it in research. No-one knew where it was. I didn't mention it because there would be no time to find it. It was useless information."_

_Damon nodded, widening one arm. Rose crawled into his side as he soon fell to sleep._

Damon took the last plate he dried it and placed it in the cupboard. Walking into the living room, he plopped down of the sofa and turned the T.V. on. Alaric looked at him with one brow raised, shook his head and plopped down on the sofa next to him. Damon turned on '_Two And A Half Men._'

"I love this show, it's hillarious." Damon turned to smirk at him

"I second that." Alaric turned to look at Damon too, grinning.

Their eyes connected. Damon's smirk fell from his face as did Alaric's grin. In seconds Damon had pushed Alaric back on the sofa, leaning over him, his lips claimed his. In a passionate and heated kiss. Damon and Alaric groaned at the same time. Pressing his body closer to Alaric's. Shocked filtered through him. It felt to amazing but he shouldn't be doing it. He shot off the sofa and out the front door.

Alaric shot up, shoked at Damon's speedy departure. Catching his breathe. He hand went up to his mouth. His lips felt tingly, cold and feeling like they were starting to swell but he wasn't touching his lips for that reason he was touching them because he wanted to make sure he was actually smiling. One thing he knew for sure was that he wanted to feel Damon's lips on his, his body pressing against his again.

* * *

**The songs that helped me write this chapter:**

**Muse - Easily**

**Bon Iver - Blood Bank**

**Sea Wolf - The Violet Hour**

**I made the five reviews in less than twelve hours, yes that's not much for most fan fictions but I'm grateful of it. So as a thank-you for exceding my limit here's a quick update but I want to spread them out a little. So please enjoy and it's the same thing as before, five reviews!**

**P.S. The next chapter might not hold any Dalaric loving, there's going to be some shock of coming to terms with the whole thing. So sit tight! **

**Review is more Dalaric loving, my friends!**

**(five more to be specific.)**

**NSC xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaires because if I did, I wouldn't be writing this.**

**

* * *

**

Damon sat in the library. The warm fire flickering and lighting up the room with it's orange and red flames. His mind wondering continiously back to when he had been at Alaric's. His crystal glass of bourbon in hand as he stared deeply into the fire. The large door behind him pushed open. Damon sensed his brother entering the library. He didn't bother to turn to look at him. Stefan walked down the two steps to the lower part, he walked over to the box of Journal's.

"Are you okay?" Stefan called over to him. A confused, worried expression on his face when Damon turned to look at him.

"Perfect, little brother." He raised his glass and gave him a blatant obvious fake smile.

"Something happening?" Stefan pretened to be occupied but Damon saw through the facade.

"Can we not do the whole brother bonding thing, it makes me itchy." Damon lifted the glass to his lips and downed the rest of his drink.

Stefan's cellphone started to buzz. Sliding out of his pocket his answered.

"Hey, Stefan. I'm done with these journals. Want me to take them back tonight?" Alaric's voice spoke into Stefan's ear.

"Oh, hey. Yeah sure. I've got another box here if you want to have a look at them. Just come by whenever your ready. There in the library. I'm actually going to Elena's right now, but just invite yourself in."

"Thanks, Stefan. I'll just pack these ones up and be over, bye." Alaric hadn't given Stefan chance to speak before he hung up.

"I'm going to Elena's. You'll be okay, right?"

"Bourbon and I are having a catch up tonight. We'll be fine." Damon picked up his empy glass and wiggled it in his fingers before placing it back down.

Stefan was gone, the front door closing quietly behind him. The house automatically felt much to quiet for his liking now. He wondered who might be coming over now. The only obvious suspect for that answer was Alaric. Damon didn't know whether he felt happy about that or not. Standing up. He picked up a few more logs of chopped wood and threw them into the fire. Watching the flames soar upwards. His senses piqued up as he heard a car door open soon followed by the front door. Damon walked up to the miniature bar. He placed his glass down, picking up the crystal bourbon decanter. He poured himself out a drink as he heard the heavy footsteps make. The door opened to the library. Damon didn't turn to see who it was. His senses picked the person up immediately. Alaric took a moment to move before he walked down the steps and placed the box up on a table. Damon finally turned to look at him.

"Uh, are these the other journals?" Alaric asked, avoiding eye contact.

"I think so." Damon placed his glass down and walked over to them. "Have you already had a box before?"

"This one and another." Alaric patted the box he brought in awkwardly.

"There's four boxes in total. I think this was the one Stefan was on about." Damon was acting as if nothing had happened, which on the outside may of looked easy but he was struggling on the inside with Alaric being in the room with him.

"Can I have a look?" Alaric moved forward. Damon was rummaging through the box, flick through the pages of some of the journals.

Once or twice the Salvatore name would pop up. He would place it down. Not caring what Johnathon Gilbert had to say about him. Alaric's hands were in the box, picking up a journal. He placed it back down with a heavy sigh and picked up another.

"They may have been mixed together." Damon added helpfully.

"Damon, we need to talk."

"No we don't, Alaric." Damon walked away from the boxes and Alaric.

"Yes we do, Damon. What happened-"

"Nothing happened." Damon growled at him.

"You and I both know that's not true."

"There's nothing to talk about, Ric. Look for the journals and leave."

"So this is how you're going to act?" Alaric shook his head.

"What?" Damon snapped at him "Come, Ric. Then! Say what you mean, tell me what you want!"

"Can't you act like an adult for five minutes?" Alaric nearly shouted back at him

"So now, you're changing the conversation?" Damon's lips pulled up into a taunting smirk. "Getting all angry are we? Come on then, Ric." Damon's eyes glowed with amusement and the enjoyment of the argument. Stepping closer to Alaric his smirk was evil upon his lips.

"Step back, Damon. It's not like came unprepared." Alaric rolled the cuff of his sleeve to reveal some contraption that could shoot stakes from his wrist.

In seconds Alaric's back was pressed against the back of the book case. Both his hands were held next to his head. Damon's eyes fumed with anger and something Alaric couldn't identify from Damon.

"I'd watch who you give threats to Alaric. I'm not one to take them lightly." Damon's low voice, breathed out, his cool breathe blowing across Alaric's face.

"Get off." Alaric hissed at him. Trashing against the book shelf, knowing it was no use.

"You can't get out of this grip, Alaric. You're wasting strength in trying so." Damon's face softened.

Alaric turned his head to the side. He right cheek resting against the spine of a few books. He couldn't bring himself to look at Damon. He thought the past few days had brought them closer. Something new happened between them but the Damon, Alaric was in the presence of was the one he remembered why he had come to Mystic Falls to kill in vengence of his wife. His eyes flickered to Damon's face. Tensing immediately. Damon's fangs were extended, the veins under his eyes prominent and the sclera of his eyes turning a blood red.

Damon felt his face changing. It wasn't out of hunger for blood but another hunger. He moved his head down towards Alaric's jugular vein. His mouth closed over a little of it, he pressed an open mouthed kiss.. Breathing a sigh. The tension and anger that had been in his body for nearly twenty-four hours evaporating. Damon pulled backwards, waiting for Alaric to face him.

Alaric's head turned slowly to face Damon. His brow furrowed in confusion. Damon let go of one of his wrist. Holding onto one. He started to undo the strap for the stake contraption

"Let's get this thing off." Damon mumbled "I'd hate to get staked." His long white fingers skillfully taking the wrist holder off. Throwing it to the ground. It went off. Shooting a stake into the bottom of the bar. Damon turned back to look at Alaric. "You wanted to talk?"

"I, uh. We, um." Alaric's mind was a turmoil of thoughts. He couldn't pick a clear one out and couldn't form a proper sentence.

Damon's thick, black eye brow raised, his all familiar smirk pulling up on one side of his lips. He stared at Alaric with amusement. "See. There's nothing."

"There is!" Alaric called out "You just- you kissed my neck, right now!"

"No, I never. I was tempted to bite you but I chose against it." Damon's voice fell to the hard and cold tone.

"Don't lie." Alaric growled.

Slamming Alaric back into the book case. Damon's features even more angrier than before. He held Alaric by the throat, tightly. Alaric's hands clawed at his hands.

"Watch who you're talking to, Alaric. Remember _what _you're talking to." Damon removed his hand. Watching Alaric's hand go immedtiatly to his throat to rub it.

"You know, Damon. I thought we were becoming friends. I don't even know anymore. You're personalities change quicker than a blink of an eye." Alaric pushed himself off the book case and walked towards the steps.

"I told you I'm not good at being friends." Damon called after him. Turning to his side to watch Alaric walk out, he felt his foot land on something hard.

The sound of a _Whoosh_ flew the air, Damon's eyes flew to what was flying through the air. A small stake. His eyes glanced down quickly. His foot had landed on Alaric's van helsing wrist strap. He watched as the stake flew into the back of Alaric's leg who fell forward with a loud groan of pain.

Alaric's whole leg filled with agnony as he fell to the ground. The stake ripped out of his leg within seconds. He was flipped over, Damon's hand grabbed his own. He looked from Damon's eyes to his hand. The ring he was wearing would heal it soon enough. He groaned out loud again as the white hot pain shot ferciely up his leg.

"I didn't mean to." Damon rushed out. "I'm sorry."

Alaric watched as worry and another unidetified emotion flickered over Damon's face. The pain dying down. The healing in his leg had already began. Damon lifted him into his arms as he walked over the sofa. Placing him down on it, he grabbed the glass of bourbon he had poured for himself.

"Drink this." Damon raised handed the glass to him as he collected the old first aid kit Zach had. Lifting both of Alaric's legs up, he sat down. It was still bleeding, slowly healing. He ripped the leg of Alaric's jean. He quickly wiped the wound with a disinfectent wipe. Pulling the bandages out, he wrapped his leg up in seconds. Removing himself from the sofa. He took Alaric's empty glass and poured another.

"I didn't do that on purpose." Damon mumbled awkwardly

"Whatever." Alaric refused to look at him.

"I didn't do it on purpose." Damon had crouched infront of him, grabbing Alaric's chin, he looked directly into his eyes.

"You can't compel me."

"I wasn't trying."

Alaric hauled his legs off of the sofa. He tried to stand up. A flash of pain rippled through his body. Out out breathe from the agony he fell back down. Damon grabbed onto him at the same time lowering him back down into a sitting position.

"I'll be gone as soon as I can actually stand."

"Talk to me then, while you heal." Damon sighed out heavily.

"It doesn't matter."

"Just talk, I won't do anything but listen. Deal?"

Damon pulled the coffee table over. Lifting Alaric's leg up onto it. Checking the bandage again, the blood soaking through it. He grabbed another roll of it.

"There's nothing to speak about. It's like you said."

"Just spit it out, Ric." Damon stood back up, sitting on the sofa next to him. His hand resting against the side of his head, his elbow on the back of the sofa. He stared at Alaric intently.

"I have nothing to say. It was nothing, honestly."

"Really? Do you really mean that? Because you don't look like you do."

"I do." Alaric breathed out quietly. Staring into the amber liqued in his glass.

"I don't believe you."

Alaric turned to look at him "It doesn't matter what I've got to say, anyway. Does it? You'll probably stake me again." He fumed

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Damon hissed back.

"I don't care anymore." Alaric pushed himself forward to get up again but Damon grabbed his arm and pulled him backwards. "Let me go. I'm leaving." Alaric growled back at him

"Not yet, you aren't. Plus, it's rude to leave in the middle of a conversation.

"This isn't a conversation. This is just you gloating, pressing for answers that you can hold over my head for your own enjoyment."

"Ouch." Damon said, sarcastically

"Listen, Damon" Alaric turned to look at him "Whatever happened. It's in the past. I won't bring it up again. It meant nothing to you, it'll mean nothing to me. It'll be like it never happened."

"No." Damon shook his head forcefully "No, It's not like that. It won't be like that. Something happened, something changed." Damon shocked by his words.

He didn't want Alairc to forget it. He didn't want himself to foeget. The pain he felt when he watched the minitaure stake slide through Alaric's leg, knowing it was his fault-by accident of course had hurt him shockingly and every brief, heated kiss meant something more that it should. And that shocked Damon to his cold dead core. Alaric's brows had furrowed in confusion.

Suddenly, Alaric's lips were over Damon's. Kissing him hard. He pressed into Damon. Shocked Damon found himself kissing him back. Damon's hands grabbed the side of Alaric's head. Bringing his face closer. The sound of the door opening caught Damon's attention before he could pull away from Alaric.

"Oh my god." The thick English accent carried towards them. Alaric pulled back as did Damon.

Damon looked at Rose then back at Alaric and in seconds. He was out the room. Running from the house, through the dark woods, away from everything. Away from him.

* * *

**Songs I listened to whilst writing:**

**● _Lifehouse – Beautiful_**

_**● Panic! At The Disco – The Ballad of Mona Lisa**_

_**● Stateless – Bloodstream**_

_**● Three Days Grace – No More**_

**Only received four reviews this time. I want the reviews to bulk up a bit more so if you can, promote it out on your Twitter or Tumblr, if you have them, of course! I'd like to carry this on but honestly there's no point if there isn't much readers. I'd like to reach atleast 20 reviews before chapter five gets uploaded. Sorry.**

**I've got a great story line coming up too, so please review! **

**P.S. I don't re-read these chapters because I don't actually have time too, so excuse the little typos or spelling mistakes. **

**Review is more Dalaric loving, my friends!**

**NSC x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries because if I did, I wouldn't be writing this.**

* * *

"I didn't know-I'm sorry." Rose walked forward to Alaric "I didn't mean to interrupt." She sat on the sofa next to him, placing her hand gently on his knee "I won't speak a word, I promise." Her eyes caught the bandage on his leg "What happened to your leg?"

"Just an accident." Alaric shrugged, avoiding looking a her

"Shall I drive you home, I presume that is your car parked out front of the house?"

"I can drive myself but thanks for the offer." Alaric stood, his leg aching he limped towards the door

"Nonsense, I insist." She held her palm out for the keys

"Fine." Alaric grumbled, knowing he'd struggle to drive. He pulled the keys out and placed them in her palm.

"Now, let me help you." She wrapped her arm around his waist and helped him towards the door and out towards the car.

Strapping himself in, he looked over at Rose who pushed the keys into the ignition and started the car. They drove down driveway and through the road weaving through the dark forest in silence.

"What happened in there- it was nothing, really." Was fist to speak, so break the awkwardness and tension

"Alaric, right?" She glanced at him and he nodded "Okay, Alaric. Whatever Damon or you do in your own time is none of my business. I'm not here to judge. I was shocked, I never even assumed you two were like that."

"We're not, like I said. It was a mistake."

"I don't believe in mistakes." Rose shrugged her shoulders

"You don't?"

"Well, I call them more regrets than mistakes. I regret somethings but at the time, it was what I wanted to do. Do you understand? It's complicated to explain, Alaric. I understand it myself but it's hard to get people to understand. I don't think you, you think you made a mistake, you wanted it but now you regret it because of the actions Damon took when he left."

Alaric stared out the window, contemplating her words. She was right. He wanted it. He still did. He only regretted doing it because of the rejection he felt when Damon had left.

"Take the left here." Alaric pointed to the turning.

Turning onto the dark road. Rose hit the breaks immediately. Gasping in shock at the figure standing in the middle of the road. Alaric flung his hands out in front of him. Grasping the console to stop the impact. He stared out the windshield at the person.

**-This part is now like 15 minutes into the past-**

Damon had ran to the edge of the town. He had stood there for close to a minute before he heard the movement behind him.

"Damon?" Her voice carried, Damon turned around to face her. She creeped out from behind a tree, her face viewable from the moonlight.

"Katherine." Damon sighed heavily "What are you doing here? I thought you left."

"Are you okay?" She surveyed his face.

"Can we not do the whole caring thing? With you it makes me nauseous."

"Don't be like that. I care."

"Since when?" He snapped at her. In seconds her back was pressed against a tree, his hands holding her shoulders in a hard grip. "You never cared. No one ever did." He hissed

"That's not true, Damon."

"You and I both know that's a lie."

"I'm not going to apologize, Damon. I chose the one I love."

"Love? You don't even know the meaning of it."

"Damon, I'm not here to fight with you." She shrugged his hands off of her

"Then leave. Do us all a favor." He spat at her.

"Damon." She said sternly "Something happen? Is it Elena? I told you that wouldn't work. She loves Stefan."

"I don't care who she loves."

"That sounded true, Damon." She said, shocked "Now this seems juicy. What happened?"

"As if I'd tell you."

"Did something happen?" She stared at his face. Nothing came across it.

"Did some_one_ happen?" There, she seen it. That brief emotion in his eyes.

"So, what's her name? Does she look like me?" Katherine laughed, staring at him "or is it a he?" Katherine gasped as she saw the flicker of emotion in his eyes again. "You like a male?" She stared at him in shock "I'd never thought I'd see the day." She shook her head in amusement.

"You know nothing." Damon hissed at her

"Oh please Damon. I've been around for over five-hundred years. I can read facial expressions like reading a book." She pressed the palm of her hand against his chest "You try to mask them but I can see it." She smirked up at him she turned away, walking a few steps away she turned to him, her face serious "I know I've caused you a lot of hurt in the past and I'm not going to apologize for it but, I can't believe I'm going to say this. Tell anyone I'm being nice and I will come back and kill you." She smirked at him "You deserve happiness, Damon. Let your heart open again. You deserve to be loved." She smiled sadly at him.

Damon was in complete shock of her words. Unable to answer, he gaped at her

"I'm leaving town now, Damon. It's time for me to move on, I see that now." She looked up to the moon, with a sad expression. Her hand reaching up to trace her lips, she shook her head sadly "Send my love to Stefan." She walked forward, standing on her toes, she reached up and kissed Damon on the cheek "Let love in." She whispered into his ears.

The sound of rustling leaves were the only sound that she made as she left. Damon looked into the darkened forest where she left. Damon blinked, still in shock. Running back through the forest. He emerged shortly from the other side. Looking at the large boarding house. Watching Rose help Alaric into the passenger seat as she walked around into the driver's seat. Damon ran through the forest and stopped on the street he knew they would soon turn onto. He waited for the car. His hearing picking up the faint sound of it's engine as the sound grew louder, he grew even more nervous.

**-This part is now back to the present-**

Alaric looked up. His eyes wide as he took in the features that the headlights illuminated. He glanced at Rose. She opened the car door and slid out. Disappearing into the night as quick as a strike of lightening, he looked to where she disappeared before Damon's body blocked the view. Sliding into the drivers seat. He put the car back in drive. His eyes never leaving the road. His body tense. Alaric stared at him with curiosity and confusion. The drive back to Alaric's home was awkwardly silent. The air thick with tension Alaric felt he could choke on it.

Damon pulled onto the curb out front Alaric's home. Turning off the ignition he flung the door open and climbed out. Slamming it behind him. Alaric's eyes watched Damon as he round the car towards Alaric's side. Opening his door. Alaric quickly pressed the eject button on his seat belt and climbed out. Hobbling slightly, Damon closed the door hard. Locking the car he walked close by Alaric, yet not touching him. Alaric pulled the keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. Walking inside he turned to look at Damon with a hard look.

"Thanks." He mumbled, closing the door.

"Wait-" Damon's hand went out with a thud the door stopped moving.

The door pushed open hastily. Alaric blinked. Found himself on his back. He blinked again, he lying on the sofa. With a hard body on top of him. He blinked one more time as he looked up at Damon's face. His face held some secret emotion that Alaric couldn't identify but it made his breathe hitch.

Damon stared down at Alaric. Strong emotions pushed through his body with full force and he had to bit back the growl of emotional pain that threatened to rip through his chest. He lifted one hand and held the side of Alaric's face, staring into Alaric's deep blue eyes. Fighting the internal battle inside of him. He ignored it and acted on impulse. His impulse wasn't in words. It was in a kiss.

Damon's lips pressed so gently against Alaric's. He didn't know if it were his imagination or if Damon's lips were really on his but the harder pressing of their lips, the moving together he knew that they really were. Damon's grip bordered on painful. Alaric lifted his hand up to place on top of Damon's, trying to pull it from his jaw with a groan of pain. Damon pulled back, his grip loosening.

"Sorry." He gasped, a smirk pulling up on the left side of his lips. He leaned down again, Claiming Alaric's lips.

His hands, reaching to the top of Alaric's shirt, grasping it he ripped it, sending the buttons flying across the room in all directions. Alaric didn't care at all, he just wanted more. Damon removed his mouth from Alaric's. Kissing down his jaw, his throat, his collar bone. Damon scooted backwards on the large sofa, his lips never leaving Alaric's skin. He sat on his knees, leaning over Alaric's body he kissed his chest. Going to Alaric's nipple he bit down gently, receiving a groan of pleasure. He carried on downwards. Sitting backwards. He smirked up at Alaric who looked up at him. Eyes filled with curiosity and lust. Damon's hands unbuttoned Alaric's jeans and zipper, pulling them down to his knees. Damon leaned over Alaric again, claiming his mouth again, he kissed him hard. His tongue snaking out to trace Alaric's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which was gladly given by Alaric. They're tongues dancing together, tasting each other.

Damon slid his hand down over Alaric's flat stomach. To the wasit band of his boxer shorts where he wiggled his fingers inside. Grasping Alaric's member in his hand, Alaric gasped, pulling back he groaned, throwing his head back into the pillows, his eyes shut, he thrust his hips into Damon's hands. Damon ran his palm along Alaric's dick a few times more leaning back onto his knees. He removed his hand, pulling down Alaric's underwear. Watching Alaric's dick spring up, Damon's eyes feasted on it. Alaric found himself feeling embarrassed to be so naked infront of Damon who was still fully clothed but that thought dispersed when Damon's hand wrapped around him again.

Damon's hand ran up and down Alaric's member as he internally told himself he could do this. He told himself he had to. It wasn't like they were the only men in the world doing this sort of thing anyway but he was still the man deep down inside for 1864 where he had never heard of such a thing and if he had, he would have been thoroughly disgusted but right now. Looking at his hand around Alaric's dick as he glanced up at Alaric's pleasure filled face he couldn't be disgusted. He was quite the opposite.

Damon let out a heavy breathe, which was surprisingly shaking. He slowly lowered his head to Alaric's member. His tongue darted out and licked the head of it. Alaric shot up, his eyes wide, a loud gasp escaping his lips. Damon pressed his hand on Alaric's chest and pushed him back down, after pulling his head to him and kissing.

"Just relax and enjoy." Damon whispered out. Letting out another shaky breathe.

He plunged his head down, not taking a shy lick like before but taking Alaric into his mouth fully. Alaric fisted the back of Damon's hair as Damon sucked on Alaric, glancing up at him through his eyelashes. Alaric felt Damon's heavy gaze on him. His eyes fluttered open, looking down at Damon. He groaned, thrusting his hips upwards the sight of Damon with Alaric's dick in his mouth drove Alaric insane with pleasure.

Damon sucked hard, his hand holding the base. So when he pulled his mouth upwards, his hand went up and when his mouth went down on Alaric again, so did his hand. Pulling up, he circled the head with his tongue before taking him deeply again. He opened the back of his throat, being a vampire his gag reflexes wouldn't work.

"_Another good thing about being a vampire._" Damon found himself thinking

Alaric held Damon's hair tighter between his fingers as he felt the tip of his dick hit back of Damon's throat. No one had ever done this with him, well not deep-throating him anyway.

Damon surprisingly liked the taste of Alaric. Sucking on his member greedily for more. He enjoyed it, to his shock. It all seemed natural to him. Like it was right.

"_Because it is."_ A small voice in the back of his mind whispered but Damon chose to ignore it. He never listened to it.

Moving his mouth faster of Alaric, he heard the continuous groans and pleas from Alaric. If he could smirk with a dick in his mouth, Damon would of. Never taking his eyes from Alaric's face. His mouth and his left hand wrapped around Alaric, he slid his right hand up over Alaric's stomach, to his chest. His fingers teasing one of Alaric's nipples.

"Damon!" Alaric forcing Damon's head to go faster on him "Please. Just... please..." He gasped out

Damon wanted to answer with a 'Please what, Alaric?' but he couldn't bring himself to remove his mouth but found himself sucking even harder than he was before and that did it for Alaric. His hips bucked upwards as he came and came hard he did. It was honestly the best orgasm he'd felt as his body shook. His eyes screwed shut tightly as he shoved his dick as far as he could into Damon's mouth as he held Damon's head there.

Damon greedily swallowed the remains of Alaric's orgasm. Waiting for Alaric to loosen his grip on his hair, which he soon did. His body still quivering from the orgasm, Damon leaned up, leaning over his face. He looked at Alaric. His face a mask of pure bliss and peace. His chest heaving up and down as his hands rested on Damon's hips. Damon's hand reached up, his thumb running over Alaric's cheek bone, he leaned down and pressed his lips against Alaric's in a kiss that made Damon want to shed a tear. He was feeling too emotional but he couldn't help it. Damon leaned back smirking down at Alaric when he finally opened his eyes. Damon climbed off of the sofa. Pulling Alaric's boxer shorts up. He quickly untied Alaric's shoes and threw them to the ground and then started pulling Alaric's jeans off, being gentle when the bandage came to the view, he silently cursed himself thinking he may of hurt him, he reached up and pulled Alaric into a sitting position before pulling his shirt off.

Damon pulled Alaric into his arms before standing up. Alaric's eyes widened, he didn't like this. He didn't want to feel like a girl, being swept off their feet by a beautiful, black haired, blue eyed vampire. Damon winked and in seconds Alaric was lying on his bed. Blinking hard again, in shock. He wasn't used the the supernatural movement. Pulling the covers up over him. Damon glanced at Alaric's bed side clock, glowing 11:30. He glanced at Alaric.

"I should go." He mumbled. Flattening the back of his hair with his hand.

"Oh... okay." Alaric mumbled sullenly.

"I'll stay a while." Damon climbed onto the bed next to Alaric "Stefan likes me in before atleast one in the morning to not draw suspicion, but who am I to bide by the rules?" Damon smirked, pulling Alaric to him, he kissed him on the lips.

"Hmph." Alaric grunted out "I can't even picture that, you abiding to rules?" Alaric grinned up at him

"I know, I feel like I'm loosing my sense of evil." Damon smirked

"You lost it a while back, Damon. You just liked to think you had it." Alaric yawned loudly before snuggling under the covers.

"Ouch, Ric. You hurt me." Damon muttered sarcastically

"Whatever." Alaric mumbled, sleepily backwards.

Damon couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips. The room sat still, in silence for more than ten minutes. Damon watching Alaric's peaceful face before his snores started to fill the room. Damon slipped off the bed, just after he brushed Alaric's hair from his head gently. He leaned over and pressed a gently kiss to his lips before silently leaving, locking the door behind him, he posted the keys through the letterbox for Alaric. Running home, fast to reach his own bed. Thoughts of tonight running through his head. Coming through the front door as Stefan walked out of the parlour, holding a glass of human blood, he was still drinking human blood, but sensibly now.

"Where have you been?" Stefan's brows furrowed "Why are you smiling?"

"Just having a great night, baby bro." He took the glass from Stefan's hand and drained the contents into his mouth. Instantly missing the taste of Alaric. "Katherine sends her love."

"You were with Katherine?" Stefan asked in shock

"No, I ran into her. She was leaving town. She told me to send her love and some other guru bullshit." Damon shrugged.

"Then why are you so happy?"

"The bitch is gone." Damon shrugged "among other things." toeing his boots off he left them in the hallways, before taking his jacket off and hanging it up. "You just back from Elena's?"

"I've been back for a while. Isobel compelled Jenna, made her see past the hurt with Alaric." He shrugged, placing the glass down

"She what?" Damon asked angered all of a sudden

"She compelled Jenna. I think it was nice of her, you know. Alaric and Jenna were good together. I could see them getting married with kids and all, can't you?"

"No, not at all." Damon controlled himself not to spit the words out.

"Well, I think Jenna's going to have a talk with him tomorrow. I hope it goes well." Stefan mumbled heading towards the stairs.

"Oh yeah, me too." Damon muttered sarcastically. He climbed the stairs behind Stefan as he walked to his room. Slamming the door in a mood. His eyes widened at the sight of Rose sitting on his bed reading '_Gone With The Wind_'. It was Damon's secret indulgence.

"I never picked you for a '_Gone With The Wind_' type of guy, Damon." She closed the book and looked up and him, placing the book on the bed side table.

"I'm a lot of things, Rose." He mumbled, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Oh, I noticed." Rose rolled until she sat on her knees.

"If you tell anyone I'll-"

"I'm not going to tell, Damon." She rolled her eyes heavily "It's not like I've got anyone to tell." She shook her head.

Damon threw his shirt into the hamper, along with his jeans, once he removed his cellphone from his pocket and then threw his socks in after his clothes. Walking over to his bed in his underwear, he climbed under the sheets. Placing his cellphone on the bedside table, he rolled onto his back. Closing his eyes

"So, what happened?" She asked.

"I killed him." Damon shrugged.

"What?" She shouted

"Calm down! I'm only joking!" He hissed at her "He's in his bed now."

"Oh, good." She sighed "He seems nice." She smiled

"Hmm." Damon grunted out, then smiled remembering Alaric had used that response on him.

His phone dinged on the table. Grabbing at it. He glanced the text name '_Alaric_' showed up on his screen. His eye brow quirked. Unlocking his phone, he read the message.

"_Thank-you for a great night. Goodnight. -A."_

Damon smiled at the text and replied quickly

"_Anytime, Ric, anytime." _

Silencing his phone, he placed it back down. Snuggling under the cover. Tonight turned out far better than he had expected from the moment Alaric walked into the library. Smiling at the thought.

"Hello, I am still here." Rose mumbled out, annoyed.

"I noticed, unfortunately." Damon winked at her "There's six other rooms, go find one."

"Fine." She climbed off of the bed "You will talk to me, Damon. It's what friends do. I need a little gossip."

"Gossip?" His eyes brow lifted

"You know, just a little news. It's what friends do."

"Don't hold your breathe."

"That doesn't work for vampires." She laughed at him

"Well don't hold vervain then?"

She laughed again at him "No, that just sounds stupid, Damon." She laughed "Goodnight, Damon."

"Goodnight, Rose." He mumbled as she walked out the room, silently closing the door.

Checking his cellphone one last time, another message from Alaric was there. He hastily unlocked his phone to read it.

"_Tomorrow?_"

Damon grinned down at his phone. Feeling like a high shool girl, he fought it until it was a small smile.

"_Tomorrow._"

Damon placed his phone back down. Flicking the lamp off. He pulled the duvet over him and sunk into the mattress. Falling asleep, he was sure, with a huge stupid grin on his face.

* * *

**Songs that I wrote this to:**

● **Acceptance – So Contagious**

● **Poison And Wine – Civil Wars**

● **Maria Mena – Hold Me**

● **Frankmusik – Boyfriend**

**● Leona Lewis - Run**

**● James Blake - A Case Of You (Cover)  
**

**This is the longest chapter so far with 4,231 including the A/N's Great stuff, you deserve it for reaching my twenty reviews goal! *claps enthusiastically!***

**I'm going to be one of those people promoting another of their stories on here but it's a Dalaric, so that's cool, yes? It's called "**_**Saving Him And Loving Him**_**" but it's a one shot. (I've never done a one shot before so, eek!)**

http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6798272/1/Saving_Him_And_Loving_Him

**I actually enjoyed the way this chapter went. I didn't like how I left chapter four, it seriously sucked. So if you hated it too, join in the line! **

**I liked Katherine's part. I thought that was awesome, don't mind if I say so myself. I just think that she's leaving Stefan behind, the one she loves, so she's sort of telling the words to herself as well as Damon? Yes? No? **

**I just have the need to say that whenever I write Rose's parts, my mind has Lauren Cohen's accent in my head and I get all giddy because Rose was amazing then I get all upset because she's officially dead. She's alive in this story and forever will be. I will not/cannot kill Rose off. It'd break my heart, again!**

**Five reviews will do for this chapter, but I'd accept more *wink***

**So review for more Dalaric love.**

**NSC**

**xo**

**P.S. I'm trying to add American words in, I'm Scottish so, bare with me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries because if I did, I wouldn't be writing this.**

* * *

Jenna stood outside of Alaric's front door on a Saturday afternoon. Running her hands down her top to flatten in out, she took in a deep breathe and let it out heavily. She was confused with her emotions. She remembered everything that Alaric had lied about but she couldn't bring herself to feel the hurt from his lies and betrayal. Raising her hand she knocked quickly. Her palms sweating as she tried to control her nerves. The door slowly opened. Alaric's eyes widened at the sight of Jenna standing there.

"Jenna." Was all he could say.

"Do you want to go for lunch? At the grill? We have a lot to talk about."

"Of course." He nodded grabbing his jacket and the keys, he closed the door behind him and locked it. It was only a short walk towards the grill but Alaric knew it would be an awkward one.

"How have you been?" He stared down at the keys in his palm, nervously.

"I'm better now." She smiled up at him "Yourself?"

"I've been good, yeah." He nodded his head and pursed his lips

"I spoke with Isobel. Not going to lie. It was a huge shock when she stood at my door."

"What did she say?" Alaric walked faster towards the grill door and opened it for her. She smiled sweetly in return and walked in. Walking up to booth she slid in as did Alaric across from her.

"She was in an accident and she lost her memory. She didn't remember anything and then she remembered about Elena. Isn't that weird." She shrugged "So she came by. I told her about you but well... she didn't really, you know, care."

"It's okay. I'm over the whole thing. I'm just glad she's safe."

The waiter past by, quickly ordering his usual and Jenna hers. The turned the conversation back.

"I'm sorry for being so horrible. You were telling the truth." She leaned over and clasped her hands over his.

Alaric wasn't going to lie to himself. He did still have those feelings for Jenna. A week and a blow job didn't change that. Well, it sort of did. His feelings weren't as strong as before but they were still there.

"I feel terrible for the things I said, Ric. You have no idea. What I said was horrible. I hope you can forgive me. I was just so confused and I didn't know where my head was."

Alaric squeezed her hand "Jenna, theres nothing to forgive for." His thumbs stroked her hands

"I hope we can go back to where we were before all that mess."

Before he could reply, his cellphone started to ring in his pocket. Pulling apart he held up a finger indicating for a minute.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Ric." The monotone voice of his ex-undead wife spoke into his ear. "Did you get my present?"

"What were you playing at?" he wanted to add coming here, but he knew that Jenna would know who it was.

"Ric, I wanted to see my daughter. Plus, I didn't ruin anything, she's sitting across from you right now, that can't be bad, right?"

"How would you know?"

"I have my ways." She sighed heavily

Glancing at Jenna, she was toying with her napkin "Why did you call me?"

"I want you to break up Elena and Stefan."

"I'm not going to do that."

"So you'd let her become a vampire?"

"Stefan wouldn't do that." Jenna glanced up at him at the mention of Stefan's name

"I beg to differ."

"It's her decision as much as it was yours." Alaric waited for a reply "Exactly. Like mo-" Alaric stopped himself, looking at Jenna "I'm going. Goodbye." He hung up the call and slid his phone back into his pocket

"Who was that?" Jenna asked, laying the napkin back down

"Uh, Damon." He slid out of the booth. "Want a drink?"

"Lemonade please." She smiled up at him.

Walking towards the bar. He leaned his elbows on it, waiting for the barman to finish his order. The small group of people moved. He glanced down the long bar, noticing Damon sitting, nursing a glass of bourbon.

"What can I get you?" The barman placed his palms flat on the bar, waiting for Alaric's response. Alaric turned to look at the man.

"A lemonade and and sweet ice-tea please."

"Sure." The man turned away.

Alaric looked down the bar to look at Damon. He had his cellphone pressed to his ear. His brows furrowed but soon his lips turned into a smirk. Alaric turned back to the bar, pulled his wallet out and laid the money down before taking the drinks back to Jenna.

He placed the drinks down and slid back into his seat. He wrapped his hands around the glass. Staring at the ice cubes bobbing about. He was all of a sudden nervous. The waiter brought their food placing it in front of them.

"I kicked John out the house the morning after Isobel came by. I think he knew Isobel, he seemed pretty shocked she was there" She shrugged, popping a fry into her mouth "I was ready to kill him."

"You and me both." Alaric laughed picking his burger up and taking a large bite.

Alaric's eyes watched a man come through the doors. He looked to be early/mid forties. Dressed in blue jeans, white sneakers, a white t-shirt and an open grey jacket. Walking up to the bar he walked straight towards Damon. Damon wearing his leather jacket, black v-neck shirt, black jeans and black boots spun in his chair to look at him. Watching them, he watched as Damon smiled and accepted a small box from the man, before pulling an envelope out of the inside of his leather jacket. Handing it over to the man. He opened it and counted the money. Pulling a few notes out, he handed them back to Damon. Damon shook his head. The man grinned at him and and left. Squeezing past Bonnie coming through. She scanned the room before walking towards the bar then towards Damon. He turned to smirk at her and push the tiny box across the bar top towards her. She spoke to him with a serious face, Damon nodding along. Bonnie pocketed the box and left.

"Alaric? Are you listening?" Jenna waved a hand in front of his face

"What? Oh sorry."

"I was just thinking, we should of just stayed at yours. I think this is too public for a serious talk." She glanced at the people sitting across from us.

"Let's go then." Alaric stood up, grabbing the bus boy cleaning a table he gave him money for the meal.

They walked out of the grill. Jenna soon taking hold of his hand.

"Alaric, I've missed you this week." She tightened her grip on his hand. "I'm sorry for not trusting you." She stopped and turned Alaric to face him "But I love you." She leaned up, claiming his lips, her hands wrapped at the back of his neck. His hands on her hips he kissed her back. She pulled away, smiling up at him. "I know we've never said that, but take your time, Ric. I'm not rushing you into saying it." She pulled him forward, faster.

Arriving outside his house he unlocked the door. Waiting for Jenna to walk in first he followed. Closing the door, he put the keys in the lock on the inside. Turning around, Jenna jumped him. Kissing him heatedly. He pulled back, laughing.

"Slow down there." He grinned down at her.

"I need you." She whispered out. Pulling him by the collar of his shirt to the bedroom.

When they entered the bedroom. Jenna pulled at her clothes. Alaric wanting to but feeling he shouldn't soon followed her pursuit. He shed his clothes. Jenna pulled him onto the bed. Opening the top drawer in the bed side cabinet she pulled out a condom she knew he kept there. Carefully opening the packed the took it out handing it to Alaric as she watched with lust as he rolled it down his length. She didn't need any fore-play she was already ready for his entry. Pulling him down on top of her. He positioned himself. Entering her slowly. Images of last night flickered in his mind. The first grip of his dick that Damon gave. Moving a little faster in Jenna as she moaned out in pleasure. He kept his eyes tight. Replaying last night in his mind. Damon's heated gaze on him. Damon's faster pumping on him. Damon's first lick of Alaric's dick. The way he plunged down on it and sucked him with passion. Moving faster in Jenna she called out that she was close.

Damon stood outside the back wall of Alaric's house. Slumped against the wall. His hand gripping his hair. He didn't know why he was here. He didn't know why he was listening. The grunts and groans Alaric made. The moans from Jenna. He wanted to scream. He wanted to kill her. He wanted to be there instead of Jenna. Most of all though; he didn't want to feel this. Damon was always in control of his emotions but as they pushed through him so fast, barely able to contain himself. The taunting sounds carrying to his ears it was like rubbing salt into his so many now open wounds. He slid down the wall, resting his forehead on the palms of his hands. Not realising, not caring what time it was. He was becoming emotional, vulnerable and so not him.

_You deserve to be loved_

He hissed at the words. He shouldn't of listened to her. When did she ever do anything nice for him? She ruined him. Of course she'd want to ruin him. He was already broken beyond repair.

He heard the front door open. He heightened his hearing, listening in to the conversation.

"I'll call you later." Jenna said cheerily.

"Uh, okay." Alaric sounded unsure of himself.

The door closed. Hearing Jenna walk down the path. Changing from listening to her footsteps he listened in on the house, on Alaric. Hearing the tap running in the kitchen. Hearing a glass smash and a loud curse from Alaric. Damon stood up. Through the door in supernatural speed. He was in front of Alaric, grabbing onto his bloody palm.

"Fuck!" Alaric shouted, stumbling backwards. "Shit, you idiot! Don't do that!" Alaric's voice between a growl and a shout.

"I was just making sure your okay." Damon snapped back at him.

"Well don't walk in like you own the place!"

"I don't even know why I'm bothering." Damon scoffed at him and turned, throwing the dish towel at him for his hand he turned to walk out.

"No, wait- I'm sorry." He pleaded, grabbing onto Damon's arm.

Damon shrugged his arm off like it was on fire or covered in vervain. Turning around to look at him with disgust. He didn't want Alaric to touch him after he had been touching her all over. Damon was thoroughly repulsed by the thought.

"Fix your hand would you?" Damon snapped at him

"Oh yeah, sorry." Alaric held it up to inspect for glass in his cuts before pressing the dish towel on it hard.

Damon's cell buzzed in his pocket, sliding it out.

_It's done. _Was all that Bonnie had put.

Typing out a reply quickly _I'll be there in five._

"How did you break the glass?" Damon asked out of curiosity.

"Uh. I accidentally broke it." He shrugged, eyes on his hand.

"I seen Jenna leave." He decided he'd be the one to bring it up.

"Oh."

"Congratulations are in order then?" Damon sneered the words

"I don't know yet." He shrugged turning to run his hand under the cold water tap.

"You just fucked her, I think for you that means your back together."

Alaric froze "How do you know?"

"I have great hearing, Ric."

"I didn't- you should know- I'm so-"

"Save it for someone who cares, Ric." He laughed at him. He forced himself to switch his pain off.

"But-"

"But nothing, Ric. All you were was a blow job and not a very good one at that."

"I- Damon, that's- wait." Damon was already walking through the house.

"I have to leave, Alaric. I have to see someone now."

"Can you come by later or can I come to yours?" Alaric stood in the doorway as Damon walked down the path

"Go see your girlfriend." He paused quickly, turning around to Alaric, he fished the ring out of his pocket "Isobel stopped by last night, she was leaving, wanted me to give the to you. Some crap about giving it to the girl you love." He placed the ring forcefully in Alaric's uninjured palm before stalking off.

He walked down the street and turned the corner, knowing where Bonnie lived. Not far from Alaric's house. He found the house quickly and walked up the steps. Knocking on the glass of the white door.

The door opened to reveal the little witch. "Hello, witch." He smirked at her.

"Here." She past the box towards him

"Thank-you."

"That hurt didn't it?" She said wearing a smile.

"Very. I'll have to kill a few people tonight to make up for it." He quickly raised his hands "Just kidding."

"You better be." She said whilst glaring at him. "Goodbye, Damon."

"Bye witch." He turned and walked down her path. He started running in human speed before running in supernatural speed back to the Boarding House he was excited, forgetting about the blocked pain he pushed his way into the house.

"Rose?" He called, running up the stairs. "Rose?"

"What?" Her irritated voice called from a room down the hall "I'm trying to sleep!"

"I've got you a present." He pushed open her bedroom door. "Get dressed." She glared at him "Now." She climbed out of bed. She was in a black tank top and her underwear. Pulling on a pair of jeans. She turned to him.

"Here." He threw the box at her.

"Jewellery?" She asked, opening the box.

"Not just any kind. Put it on."

"This looks like your ring." She glanced at it and up at him before sliding it onto her index finger. Inspecting it. "What's it for?"

"Follow me." Damon grabbed her hand

"What?" She asked shocked "I can't- Oh my god. Is this the same ring as yours?"

"Try it." He smiled at her.

She nervously walked up to the window which was blocked off by heavy black curtains. She went to the edge and moved it, Placing her hand in the beam of light. She stared at her hand in shock as she didn't burn. The warmth heating her skin in a tender caress.

"It's amazing." She whispered.

Damon watched her. Feeling genuinely happy for the first time today. She turned to him, her eyes shining with awe and amazement.

"Can we go outside?"

"Of course we can." He laughed at her, holding his hand out to her.

She took it as he leaded her down the stairs towards the front door. He could tell she was nervous. He squeezed her hand in reassurance. Stopping at the front door. She took in a deep breathe as he pulled it open. Stepping out into the sun. She gasped. The warm caress she felt in the room felt like a warm embrace. Closing her eyes. She breathed in deeply. Revelling in the feeling of being in the sun again for the first time in over five hundred years.

"It's unbelievable, Damon." She whispered, emotional "Thank-you." She whispered.

"See your ring? It's got an R on it for Rose of course on the left, a design pattern in the middle and a T on the right. I thought you'd like that, you know, for Trevor."

She inspected the ring closely "It's amazing, Damon." She turned to him, hugging him tightly to her "You have no idea how happy you've made me." She sobbed out.

"Hey, it's okay." He laughed, pulling back, turning to look at the car pulling up the driveway.

Stefan climbed out, soon followed by Elena. Shock on there faces.

"How are you out, Rose?" Elena asked shocked

"Damon got me a ring!" She cried out happily.

Damon saw the looks Elena and Stefan gave him but he ignored them.

"That's amazing, Rose." Elena walked up to her, pulling her into a hug. They were sort of friends, they had bonded. "Why don't we get a blanket and lie in the sun?"

Stefan turned to Damon "That was nice of you to do."

Damon shrugged, looking at his brother, with a brow raised quizzically.

"I'm just saying, it's different, a good difference."

"Are you insinuating I'm not usually nice? You hurt me, baby brother."

"You and I both know what you're like." They both watched as Rose and Elena laid a blanket on the grass. Both of them speaking but both brother's chose not to listen in on them "Elena told me Jenna and Alaric are possibly back together now, it's good to see something happy after everything lately."

"Oh yeah. Totally." Damon's voice was heavy with sarcasm.

Damon's cellphone buzzed in his pocket, sliding it out, he unlocked it revealing a message from Alaric saying;

_You need to come back, we need to speak about this like two adult men._

Damon rolled his eyes and shoved his phone back into his jeans pocket. Shrugging his shoulders, turning on his heel he headed towards the garage to his car, blue with a black hardtop 1967 Chevy Camaro. He pulled the car out of the garage and drove down the driveway and weaved through the road that paved in and around the forest. He slowed the car down to the speed limit and let his thoughts run wild through his mind.

He thought that perhaps it was time to move on. Go somewhere else. Everyone's lives were moving on yet Damon's wasn't. Mystic Falls held nothing for him now. With his new found bond with his brother that they had reconciled after decades, maybe he'd allow him to visit every few decades or centuries. He wouldn't admit out-loud, never would he be caught doing so, that now, he was enjoying the good times with his brother. Remembering the times when they were human and were best-friends and brothers. Shaking his head, he let his mind drift again.

He had changed since his arrival to Mystic Falls. He had to admit, he felt more at peace with himself and he wasn't as angry. He wasn't out to ruin everyone's lives because his was disastrous. He could feel the human Damon from 1964 under this new Damon.

_Perhaps it is best for me to leave_ Damon thought to himself.

He would give Elena and Stefan peace and a chance to set the future foundations for their relationship. He'd also not mess around with Alaric and perhaps he'd have a family with Jenna, after all, it's the best Damon could do for turning his evil bitch of a wife. He could travel with Rose, maybe. She wasn't that bad of a companion. Maybe they could go back to England together, for her. It's the least he could do for her. He couldn't help the hollow feeling he felt, he felt as if he had no purpose, no reason to do anything and it was true he couldn't name one thing which solely depended on him. Shaking his head, he cleared those thoughts. He was Damon Fucking Salvatore, he doesn't think about that stuff. He was the eternal stud, bringing the greatest pleasures to woman all over the world for eternity. Damon grinned at the thought. Turing onto Alaric's street, his grin faded as he pulled up onto the curb. Turning the ignition off, he climbed out and walked up the path to the door. Knocking twice; he leaned against the door frame, staring diagonally across the street at the two woman glancing his direction, speaking across the fence.

"...I wouldn't mind a piece of that." One of the women giggled and blushed.

"Oh I totally agree there, just look at him, he's got me swooning already." Damon held back the smirk at the late forty year old women.

"Oh I know, I bet he's great."

The door opened, Damon smirked; one that would make them swoon even more and waved. Their eyes opening widely then smiled shyly back before Alaric pulled him inside.

Damon turned from the door, still smirking, he looked to Alaric. Unexpectedly and in shock, Damon was pushed against the door easily. Alaric's hands on the side of his head, his fingers laced in Damon's jet black hair. His lips passionately kissing Damon with a hard need; one that shocked him surprisingly. Damon's hands clasped on Alaric's hips and pulled his body tight against his, Alaric already sporting a half erection. Damon moved his leg in-between Alaric's leg and rubbed his jeans clad thigh against Alaric's growing member. Alaric pulled back, gasping breathlessly for air as he pressed his forehead against Damon's. His eyes shut, his hands still laced Damon's hair.

"Alaric-"

"Don't speak. Please... I just... please." Alaric swallowed heavily past the lump in his throat.

Suddenly, Alaric's legs were wrapped around Damon's waist. Damon's hands under his ass. He was suddenly in his bedroom. Blinking hard again, he'd never get used to moving that fast. Damon let go of Alaric as he pushed him into the middle of the bed. He pulled Alaric's t-shirt up over his head and threw it to the bed of the bed. Crawling backwards, Damon unbuttoned his shirt and threw it next to Alaric's. His hands reaching for Alaric's grey tracksuit bottoms he pulled them down, surprised to see that Alaric was going commando under them. Smirking up at him. Damon stood up, his eyes devouring Alaric's naked form as he toed of his shoes. Unzipping his jeans; he always went commando under them, his erection springing outwards. He crawled back up Alaric's form to claim his lips; soon after Alaric was groaning from the pressure of Damon's thigh on his own erection.

"Top drawer." Alaric gasped out

Damon pulled backwards and reached for the drawer. His eyes widening then a sly smirk sliding into place.

"Someone had this planned?" Damon inquired

"Just thought we would need them." Alaric sheepishly said; but you couldn't miss the lust in his voice.

Pulling the tube of lube out, ignoring the condoms; of course. He flicked open the lid as he leaned down to kiss Alaric heavily, their tongues snaking together. Damon pulled back and flipped Alaric over quickly. Squirting some of the lube into his hand, he rubbed his length with his hand, his head tipping backwards; he removed his hand quickly. He leaned over Alaric's back.

"Have you done this before?" Damon asked in a seductive whisper.

"No." Alaric panting already "Have you?"

"Just relax." Damon whispered as he rubbed his hand over Alaric's shoulder blade.

"Have you?" Alaric repeated

"No." Damon shook his head against Alaric's back, as he kissed his shoulder blade. His answer; he could feel made Alaric relax slightly. Pulling back; he squirted more onto his fingers as he circled Alaric's hole, easing his fingers in. He spread the man as much as he could before he squirted more onto his dick, rubbing it again; he aligned the tip of his dick to Alaric's entrance, rubbing his hand on Alaric's back, to soothe him. He dropped the tube, wiped his hand on the sheets and took a firm grip of Alaric's hip.

"Relax. I'll be gentle. I promise." Damon whispered out, his voice filled with passion and lust.

* * *

**HA! Sorry, that was so horrible of me to leave that cliffhanger? I took a while to update, I couldn't write this, I wanted the Alaric/Jenna but I also needed the Damon/Alaric too. I promise you that the next chapter will continue exactly from where I left it, so you'll get all the great details because everyone loves that. Also, I had to stop here because next chapter they're is going to be the talking part after the sex, more like questions.**

**LONGEST CHAPTER YET! I had to go re-read this whole thing to check for mistakes, I hate that part. I can never be bothered! **

**I'll be uploading my Stefan and Damon fic sometime soon when I'm done. So keep a look out for it!**

**Yes, Damon is top right now, of course because well, he's not in that state he was in chapter one yet, so hold your horses!**

**Review and the next chapter WILL be Dalaric sex.**

**5+ to be exact!**

**NSC**

**xo**

**P.S. I'll try upload the next one soon but I make no promises as I'm writing my Stefan/Damon fic, trying to write a Ste/Brendan from Hollyoaks one AND watching Supernatural, I promised someone I'd join the fandom if I tried it, so starts tomorrow. *fingers crossed* I hope I like it, Jared, Jensen AND Misha are impeccably cute.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries because Damon would only be loving Alaric if I were the author...**

**Also, this is my first beta'd chapter so I would love to thank my beta for taking her time to re-read and point out my mistakes and make it better for you! So ****thank-you****!**

**It's been a long time, so enjoy and meet you at the ****(Alaric's)**** bottom**

* * *

_Pulling the tube of lube out, ignoring the condoms; of course. He flicked open the lid as he leaned down to kiss Alaric heavily, their tongues snaking together. Damon pulled back and flipped Alaric over quickly. Squirting some of the lube into his hand, he rubbed his length with his hand, his head tipping backwards; he removed his hand quickly. He leaned over Alaric's back._

_"Have you done this before?" Damon asked in a seductive whisper._

_"No." Alaric panting already "Have you?"_

_"Just relax." Damon whispered as he rubbed his hand over Alaric's shoulder blade._

_"Have you?" Alaric repeated_

_"No." Damon shook his head against Alaric's back, as he kissed his shoulder blade. His answer; he could feel made Alaric relax slightly. Pulling back; he squirted more onto his fingers as he circled Alaric's hole, easing his fingers in. He spread the man as much as he could before he squirted more onto his dick, rubbing it again; he aligned the tip of his dick to Alaric's entrance, rubbing his hand on Alaric's back, to soothe him. He dropped the tube, wiped his hand on the sheets and took a firm grip of Alaric's hip._

_"Relax. I'll be gentle. I promise." Damon whispered out, his voice filled with passion and lust._

"Okay." Alaric replied breathlessly. "Okay. I'm ready."

Damon's hand forcefully pulled Alaric backwards, closer to his body as he pushed his hips forward; entering Alaric at an extremely slow pace as he held tightly onto the man's hips. Alaric hissed out in pain; the burning feeling slowly spreading through his entrance and more as Damon slid into him slowly. Alaric was rigid as he controlled his breathing and tried to block out the closely unbearable pain that felt like Damon's dick was a match, a very _thick_ and _long_ match that was setting him on fire from the inside out. Damon's eyes were fixated on his member as sinking into Alaric; mesmerized by the sight of it, something he had never seen before; fighting the urge for his head to fall backwards and his eyes to close in intense pleasure. Damon was surprised that Alaric hadn't called out for him to halt his movements or to slow down for which Damon was grateful because he might not have been able to. Sinking as far as he could into Alaric he waited a few seconds for Alaric to expand to his width and length.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked; his voice tight with pleasure.

"Just give me... a second." Alaric groaned out through his clenched teeth

Damon grunted in reply, ignoring Alaric's request as the need to pull backwards hit him strongly. Damon slowly pulled his hips backwards as his fingers tightened their grip on Alaric's hips in immense pleasure. Damon's ears filled with the sharp gasp of pain from Alaric; forgetting his strength Damon loosened his grip again and pushed back into Alaric.

"Any change?" Damon asked

"A little." Alaric replied in a groan.

Damon smirked, sliding his hand from his hip and around to the front of Alaric's thigh. He teasingly made his way to Alaric's dick. His fingers wrapping slowly and teasingly one by one around Alaric's member. Damon's smirk grew wider as Alaric's back arched with pleasure and pain mixed together in a great combination that Damon loved to give. As Damon dragged his hips backwards again he gripped Alaric's erection firmer and moved his hand upwards. A groan filled the room which came from Alaric filled with pleasure and slight pain. Damon pulled his hand back down as he pushed back in to Alaric once again. The pace was far too slow for Damon's liking but he was enjoying it all the same. Unable to contain the languid pace Damon pulled his hips back faster than before and pushed into him harder whilst moving his hand up and down Alaric's dick.

"God, it's getting better." Alaric groaned out; pushing gently backwards.

"Good because I don't know if I can keep this pace up for long." Damon growled out.

Damon's hips involuntary started pounding into Alaric harder and faster; the pleasure firing through his dick was so incredible and something he hadn't felt for so long. When being alive for decades sex isn't as pleasurable as it used to be but this was something he wanted to experience again and again. Feeling Alaric's hips moving backwards; pushing himself back onto Damon's length. Damon's head fell backwards, his hand still moving on Alaric's dick and one hand gripping at his hip.

"God." Alaric groaned out loud "Fuck." He moaned

Damon's eyes closed, head fallen backwards a smirk crossed his face at the sound of Alaric's pleasure filled voice filling up the room. He took pride in the fact that he was the one causing Alaric the pleasure and not - shaking his head he ignored those thoughts and pounded into Alaric harder as if he were showing that he were better than Jenna which he already knew but he wanted Alaric to know too. Damon let go of Alaric's erection and placed his hand on the man's stomach, pushing him until he was on his knees. Alaric's back to Damon's chest; Alaric's head falling backwards onto Damon's shoulder. Damon turned his face to Alaric's taking in the expression of the man as he grabbed the man's dick in his hand again. Alaric's eyes were screwed shut, sweat beading on his forehead and his mouth open in an o shape as deep grunts escaped from him each time Damon pounded into him. Alaric lifted his arm and wrapped it around the back of Damon's neck, turning his head to Damon's face he blindly searched for the vampires lips which he soon found. Their lips crushed together in a passionate kiss as their tongues danced together; tasting the other. Alaric's his thrusting backwards onto Damon's dick and then forward into Damon's hand. He couldn't decide which he wanted more his ass fucked or his dick jacked off. Alaric's back arched again as intense pleasure shot through him as Damon's teeth grazed his neck. Alaric fell forward onto his hands again.

"Oh god." He grunted loudly.

"God isn't doing this to you." Damon growled out as he slammed forcefully into Alaric.

"Fuck!" Alaric hissed "God, Damon. Please." He hissed out.

Damon pulled out but before Alaric could question what he was doing he was already on his back. Damon leaning over him; his crystal blue eyes burning with pleasure, lust and passion as he smashed his lips to Alaric's; pushing his tongue into Alaric's mouth he wanted to taste him as he grabbed his dick and aligned it to Alaric's entrance and then sliding into him once again. The kiss separated as Alaric's head fell further backwards; eyes screwed shut and mouth open again and cheeks flushed. Damon felt Alaric's legs wrap around the back of his knees; pulling him closer to him. Damon laid his face in the crook of Alaric's neck; breathing in deeply as his nose filled with the smell of sweat, sex and Alaric's blood below his skin. Damon felt his face change; jaw throbbing in need for his fangs to extend, his eyes turning red and the veins under his popping out and becoming more prominent. Pulling his face back. He rested on his hands, thrusting hard into Alaric as he watched Alaric grunt below him. He willed his face to change backwards but the pleasure and the brief smell of blood riled him up; needing to bite. Alaric's eyes fluttered open; glazed with passion and lust which slightly widened at the sight of Damon's face but soon closed. Alaric moved his hand from the bed below him and blindly felt for his own dick but Damon grabbed at Alaric's wrists and pinned them at the side of his head and pounded harder into him.

"I don't think so, Ric." Damon groaned out.

Alaric's eyes fluttered open to Damon which was still slightly looking more like a supernatural creature than a human man right now. Alaric easily knew what Damon wanted to do and was surprisingly proud of Damon that he hadn't just gone and bit him like he would of with any other person. Alaric needed someone to touch him; he needed his release now. He could feel it but he just needed that one thing to push him over the edge.

"Please, Damon." He groaned out "I need it; so bad. Please."

"You'll have to wait." Damon replied in a moan.

Alaric tightened his grip around the back of Damon's legs. Alaric's eyes shot open as he felt a breeze of cool air and found himself straddling Damon. Damon was sat back; his legs folded underneath his ass as he held onto Alaric's hips and thrust upwards into Alaric once again. Alaric found himself pulling his hips up and and slamming them back down; trying to keep with the pace of Damon but soon failing. Alaric's hand came up and his fingers fisted in Damon's dark black hair; pulling his face closer to his own as their lips met once again in a passionate kiss, tongue's danced together as they both moaned into each others mouths. Damon's hands slid from Alaric's hips and round his back. Hugging Alaric's body to his; the friction from their close bodies and Alaric's dick trapped between them made him pull back from the kiss in an extremely loud groan, his head falling backwards but his fingers still tightly fisted in Alaric's hair. Alaric's back hit the bed; lying down again, the thrusting and pounding never faltered.

"Damon, please!" He cried out

As his hand went to reach his erection but Damon swatted it away by once again grabbing his wrists and pinning them to the side of his head; without a falter in each of his forceful thrusts.

"What are you willing to give for it?" Damon growled out; voice filled with intense pleasure.

"Wh- I- What?" Alaric gasped out as arched his back to get friction from Damon's abs.

"Let me bite you." Damon hissed.

Alaric's eyes shot open; wide with shock and slight fear. Shockingly he nodded his head and Damon's famous smirk crossed his lips. Damon's head rested in the crook of Alaric's neck; his teeth grazing the skin there. He let go of one of Alaric's wrists as his hand lowered itself, running down and over Alaric's chest then his stomach and then slowly grabbing hold of Alaric's erection. Alaric immediately arched his back; pushing his dick into Damon's fist.

"Are you close?" Damon whispered; his mouth moved to Alaric's ear.

"God, yes!" Alaric wrapped his free arm around Damon's back "Damon, fuck!"

One last tight pump of Alaric's dick and Alaric's released himself into oblivion.

"Damon!" He cried out; louder than he had been "Fuck!" He groaned.

Damon fought against the bite as the tightening in Alaric's ass from his orgasm drove Damon closer to his own; burying his face into Alaric's neck he grunted, groaned then released a long moan as he released himself into Alaric.

Alaric relaxed slowly; the muscles in his legs twitching from his orgasm as he sank back into the mattress; breathing deeply, his eyes closed as his hand stayed wrapped around Damon's back. Damon held his own weight up off of Alaric easily enjoying the post-orgasmic bliss that they were both soaking in.

"Fuck." Alaric muttered "That was amazing."

"Thank-you." Damon replied smugly lifting his head up to look down at Alaric.

Flushed cheeks, lips parted slightly and eyes still closed which soon fluttered open to look at Damon's face when he felt Damon's eyes on him. Damon leaned down and kissed him briefly before pulling back and pulling out of Alaric and rolling onto his back.

"Why didn't you bite me?" Alaric asked moments later.

"Didn't feel like it." Damon shrugged; eyes closed.

"I saw your face."

Damon rolled onto his side as his eyes opened as he lifted his index finger to his mouth and whispered out a "Shh" before rolling onto his back again. "Must you spoil a perfectly peaceful moment." Damon grumbled.

"I should go." Damon groaned out.

"Stay." Alaric got a boost of confidence, rolled over and straddled Damon leaning down he kissed him hard. "Stay the night." He grinned down at him.

Damon groaned out as he ran his hand up Alaric's thigh "I shouldn't..." Damon groaned as he felt Alaric press down on his dick "but I will."

"Good." Alaric grinned again.

Damon flipped them over until he pinned Alaric down on the mattress; claiming his lips in a kiss filled with passion but at a languid pace as they worked their way back into a sexual oblivion.

* * *

**Songs I listened to whilst writing: **

**Rihanna – Rude Boy**

**Fort Minor – Remember The Name**

**Kansas - Carry on My Wayward Son (Pyrodrifter Dubstep Remix)**

**Alice Cooper – Poison**

**There you go! So sorry for the extreme long wait! I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter I have no idea sooner than this one was uploaded hopefully! Anything to say about it? Review it and I'll reply if you have any questions! **

**NSC**

**(and the great help of my beta!)**

**xo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries but these men sure do own me!**

**Great thanks to my beta once again; taking her time from her revising and Stendan reading to look over my poor grammar in hopes to please you all.**

**This chapter is also dedicated to SabinaKury. You'll find her on twitter under that name! She's a great girl and she's staying up waiting for this! So this one is for you and the ending is a special thanks for waiting! **

* * *

Alaric's eyes fluttered open; his body ached with a satisfying throb as he stretched his legs out, a small smile curving at the corner of his lips as he remembers what took place in this very bed... multiple times last night. Alaric rolled his head to look at the other side of the bed; the small smile pulling into an even larger smile as he looked over the sleeping vampire lying next to him. Alaric took his time as he eyed the beautiful body lying next to him; the plain white sheet covering his waist, the V indent on his lower stomach in view as Alaric's eyes trailed up Damon's stomach, over his chest and to his face. Damon's head was turned away and his hair was a mess but a beautiful mess; Alaric could clearly see that Damon was still asleep, lying perfectly still in his slumber. Alaric turned his head away from Damon to look at the bedside table to the digital alarm clock that sat there; it read back at him a early seven in the morning. He ran his palms over his face and scratched at the growing stubble over his jaw before he gently pushed himself up into a sitting position. Still being naked from last night's enjoyment he began to push the sheets off when a hand wrapped around his wrist and he was suddenly lying on top of Damon. Alaric blinked hard against the sudden movement and when he focused he was met with shining blue eyes and an easy smirk.

"Where do you think you're going?" Damon asked; quirking an eyebrow.

"Work." Alaric replied, rolling off of him "Some of us have to work for a living."

Alaric was pushed back into the mattress with a naked Damon straddling him. Damon pinned Alaric's wrists at the side of his head as he smirked down at Alaric who turned his head away to laugh. Damon's eyes fixed on Alaric's neck. Easily seeing the pulse beating behind the skin as his jaw began to throb with hunger. Damon leaned down towards Alaric's neck; baring his teeth he gently scratched them across Alaric's skin and smirked as he felt the shiver run through Alaric's body. Damon scooted himself down Alaric's thighs and leaned down. His mouth closing over one of Alaric's nipples; he ran his tongue over it and gently bit on it causing Alaric to gasp and slightly arch his back up to the vampire. Damon trailed his lips and grazed his teeth against the skin of his chest to the other nipple and doing the same as he did with the other. Lifting his head up to look at Alaric whose eyes were closed at his lips slightly parted.

"What time do you have to leave?"

"Eight." He answered; his voice husky and rough as he opened his eyes to Damon.

"Why don't we carry this on in the shower?" Damon asked with a quirk of an eyebrow and a smirk

~d~d~d~d~d~

Alaric rushed towards his first class; already running late he had a few minutes to get to his classroom and get his material ready. Friendly smiles and greetings from the pupils at Robert Lee High who liked Alaric were returned with exuberance even as he rushed towards his class. His body felt sated and relaxed. His steps were slower than he would have liked as the uncomfortableness started to ache in his thoroughly fucked ass. Pushing into his room; he pulled the folders out of his backpack and set them down before grabbing the chalk and writing on the board just as the bell rang.

A minute later his first hour pupils started piling in the room with "Hi, Mr Saltzman." and "Hey Mr S." from a few of the students. He turned from the board to smile as everyone walked through the door. Bonnie walked through and smiled softly at him before taking her seat then followed by Elena who smiled at him and then Stefan who began to smile but stopped his brow creasing as he looked at Alaric before taking his seat.

"So as you all have studied some of Virginia in the American Civil War but not so thoroughly. So we're going to study it in more depth. Do you remember anything from a few years back?" Alaric looked down at his notebook and then turned a page in the textbook "Hm? Bonnie?"

"Uh, most of the fighting happened in Virginia?" Her face was scrunched up as if she were guessing.

"That's right." He smiled at her "Most of the battles took place in Virginia, does anyone know why?"

"To protect Richmond?" Elena called out.

"Exactly." I nodded, turning to write in bullet points on the chalk board.

"Also the first major battle that happened in Virginia happened on July 21st, 1861. The confederates won the First Battle of Manassas, known as the Bull Run in the northern part of Virginia and for a whole year after the First Battle of Manassas no other major battles occurred." Stefan's confident voice filled the room.

As Alaric turned to look at Stefan, his brows were still creased as he looked at Alaric with a suspicious, curious and confused look. Alaric noticed a few of the other students glancing at Stefan but most were used to his extensive knowledge of History.

"Very good, Stefan." Alaric nodded; feeling uncomfortable under Stefan's scrutinizing stare.

The rest of the hour went by mostly like how it began; the students inputting the knowledge that they remembered from when Mr Banner was their teacher but mostly Stefan filling in the larger gaps with more information. The bell rang but not quick enough for Alaric, for the first time in months he wanted Stefan out of the room. The stare he felt on him mostly through the class was making him become self conscious and worried. Alaric sat down in his desk chair as the students piled out of class he started getting his notes ready for the next class. A throat cleared making Alaric jolt upwards from the scare he got from the unknown presence.

"Stefan? Don't you have a class to get to?" Alaric asked; his way of trying to get him away for the day.

"Yes but I just wanted to ask, did you see Damon last night?"

"Briefly but only for a minute or two." Alaric lied.

"Oh." Stefan's brows furrowed once again "What about this morning?"

"No. Is everything okay, Stefan?"

"Yes, it's just he didn't come home last night and well, we have a rule to be in early as to not draw suspicion."

"Maybe he's gone somewhere for a day?"

Stefan gave Alaric a tight smile as if he didn't believe that Damon went away for the day "See you later, Alaric."

"Yeah bye." Alaric mumbled

The next classes dragged on and Alaric's sated and happy mood left him with each tick of the clock. By lunch time he was looking forward to closing the door and pigging out with his sandwich. Smiling at the last student who left the class Alaric got up from behind the desk and closed the door, enjoying the quiet of the room for the first time today. Sliding back into his desk chair he grabbed his bag and opened it; cursing himself for being late he had forgotten to pack his sandwich. With a huff he pushed back the chair; grabbing his coat and keys he exited his class; locking the doors he made his way towards the car park. He would have eaten at the school cafeteria but the buzz of the students wasn't appealing and neither was the rubbish food. Arriving at his car, he unlocked it and slid into the seat; starting the engine he backed out of his space and headed towards the grill. Soon enough he pulled his car to a stop outside the grill; climbing out, he headed into the grill. He scanned the room; his eyes falling on Jenna who was laughing, sat across from a man with short dark brown curly hair. Alaric's brows automatically furrowed and his legs took him forward to them.

"Ah, Jenna?" Alaric cleared his throat glancing warily between Jenna and the mysterious man.

"Alaric." She grinned up at him "This is a friend from school, Logan Fell. He just moved back into town."

"Pleasure to meet you, Alaric." Logan spoke up.

"You too." He grumbled back.

"Are you sitting with us?" Jenna asked.

"I can't. I was just going to grab something and get back. Papers to mark and all." Alaric shrugged and glanced at Logan again.

"Okay." The sadness was evident in Jenna's voice. "How about you come by tonight?"

"Ah, sure." He smiled down at her and leaned down to brush his lips against hers in a chaste kiss. "See you later." He smiled and headed towards the bar.

"Matt?" He asked; confused "You're working?"

"Hey, Mr Saltzman." Matt replied, rounding the bar and throwing the dish towel over his shoulder "No afternoon classes today." He grinned at Alaric.

"Lucky you." Alaric laughed.

"What can I get you, the usual?"

"Yeah please, Matt." He smiled.

"No problem." Matt jerked his thumb over his shoulder "I'll go put your order in."

Alaric pushed himself up off the bar top and made his way towards the toilets. Pushing the door open he headed towards one of the cubicles to release the pressure in his bladder. Flushing the toilet and pulling up his zipper he unlocked the door and walked towards the sinks to wash his hands as the door opened. Turning his head he pushed back the groan of annoyance as Logan Fell walked in. Logan came to a stop next to the sink next to Alaric. The tension was thick in the air and Alaric hurried towards the paper towels to cry his hands.

"I came back here for a reason, Alaric." Logan's voice broke the tension

"And that would be?" Alaric asked, raising an eyebrow and turning to face Logan.

"I want Jenna. I want to be with her." Logan was shaking the excess water from his finger tips before he joined Alaric next to the paper towels.

"Well that's not going to happen anytime soon." Alaric laughed at the man's stupidity "I'm with her."

"I can change that." Logan replied; his head tilting to the side and a small smile splayed on his lips.

"I highly doubt that, Jenna loves me."

"I could kill you and then I'd be there for her; comfort her and she'd want me."

Alaric laughed "Kill me, huh? Nice threat there." He shook his head.

Alaric's back slammed into the wall behind him. A hand wrapped tightly around his throat; pressing, squeezing his throat and cutting his air supply off. Alaric's hands grasped at the hand on his throat. It was cold. Alaric's eyes flickered to Logan's face; his own eyes widening in shock as Logan's canine teeth were sharper and extended in fangs, his eyes were blood red and the veins under his eyes prominent and dark against his pale skin.

_Vampire! _Alaric's mind screamed.

He was gasping for air; gulping in mouthfuls of it which never made it to his lungs. He was gasping, spluttering and making a strangled sound as to which he was being.

"See, it's not that hard. I'd get a decent meal out of it too." Logan's small smile turned into a smug and gloating full grin as he edged closer to Alaric's neck.

Alaric pushed against Logan's body but he never moved. He began to feel faint from the lack of breath and if he were going to die now, he'd rather he passed out. The door opened quicker than Logan or Alaric expected. Logan pulled his face back and then he was thrown to the other side of the toilets just as the door closed behind the black blur that came through the door. Alaric fell to the ground; coughing and grabbing at his chest and throat as he gulped in air and pushing it to his lungs and the burn began to die down. Alaric looked up at the sound of a cold hard voice; his eyes widening once again as he took in Damon's form clutching at Logan's neck; holding him up against the wall, his feet not touching the ground. Alaric stumbled to his feet awkwardly and stumbled forward; gripping the sink to keep himself steady.

"Don't kill him." Alaric croaked through his sore and rough voice.

Damon's head turned slightly at the sound of Alaric's rough voice. There was a long moment where nothing happened. Alaric was grateful for it because he composed himself as much as he could. Damon was trying to dim down his anger and not kill the young vampire right here in the Grill's toilets and Logan was hoping that the older vampire would listen to the weak human and let him go. Damon unclenched his hand and the younger vampire dropped to the ground. Damon stepped to the side and watched as the vampire ran out in human speed. When the door closed behind the vampire Damon was stood in front of Alaric in a mere millisecond.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked; his voice filled with concern as his cool fingers gently brushed across Alaric's bruising throat.

Alaric nodded; his throat sore as he croaked out a "Yes."

"Who was that?" Damon asked, his eyes flickering to the door.

"Logan Fell." Alaric groaned out in his sore voice.

"Fell, founding family Fell?"

Alaric nodded then shrugged "Don't know."

"What did he want?"

"For me to break up with Jenna." Alaric stepped away from the closeness between Damon and rubbed at his bruising throat.

Damon didn't see anything bad in what Fell wanted but he knew he should have. Shaking his head slightly. "And you said no of course." Damon stated.

"Of course I did." Alaric rolled his eyes; the more he spoke the pain eased away "She loves me."

Damon stood closer to Alaric, their faces inches apart. Damon's eyes flickered down to Alaric's lips and back to his eyes as he watched Alaric stare at his lips. Damon fought the urge to kiss Alaric and pulled away.

"Come on, let's get you home."

"I can't. I have work."

Damon rolled his eyes "And you're going to go back looking like that?" and cocked an eyebrow at Alaric.

"I'll get a sweater from home." Alaric shrugged as he gently rubbed his neck.

"Call in sick. You're going home." Damon stated with authority.

"I ca-" but Alaric was interrupted.

"You can. Do it."

Damon grabbed onto Alaric and pulled him forward and out of the toilets. Dropping Alaric's wrist as the left the toilets he walked close by him so he would know that he was definitely going home.

"Hey, Mr Saltzman." Matt called from the bar, grabbing onto a paper bag he rushed down towards Alaric.

"Oh, Matt. Thanks." Alaric replied; his voice rough with his sore throat.

"No problem" Matt waited as Alaric pulled his wallet out and handed the cash over. "You okay, Mr Saltzman, you don't look so good."

"I'm fine, Matt."

Matt nodded and left to head back to the bar area to cash the money. Alaric walked forward to meet Damon by the door and they headed out towards Alaric's car.

"Keys." Damon asked, holding his hand out.

"I can drive my car, dammit." Alaric grumbled.

"Keys, Ric." Damon ashed; his voice hard.

With a sigh of defeat, Alaric fished the keys out and passed them to Damon, who climbed into the driver's seat once the car was unlocked. Alaric pulled his cell out his pocket before climbing into the passenger side and dialed the number for school.

"Hey, It's Alaric, Mr Saltzman." Alaric spoke into the phone and told the office receptionist that he wouldn't make it back today.

With the okay given Alaric hung up and relaxed back into the seat; holding his cell cradled in the palm of his hands as his eyes fluttered closed. His eyes fluttered open as he felt the nudging and the calling of his name. Alaric took in his surroundings as he blinked. They were sat outside his house. Alaric smiled softly at Damon before climbing out the car. They both walked up to the house; Alaric pulled his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door and walked straight for the stairs with Damon following. Alaric slipped his shoes off and fell back against the bed. The sound of Damon removing his own shoes and leather jacket filled Alaric's ears and the sound of the door closing. The dipping of the bed and then the feeling of Damon's jean clad thighs moving up Alaric's outer legs caused Alaric to fight back a gentle moan.

"Did you really think I took you back to play doctor-patient with you?" Damon whispered in Alaric's ear.

Alaric shivered as the cool breath fanned over his ear but the shiver was not from the cold breath but rather from the seductive tone that Damon's voice carried.

"Answer me."

"No." Alaric replied instantly

"So you knew I was going to do?"

"Yes."

"And you want it?"

"You know I do, Damon." Alaric replied in a breathless snap.

Damon's hands trailed up Alaric's shirt clad chest and unbuttoned Alaric's shirt in a teasing pace. Damon lowered his mouth onto one of Alaric's nipples and ran his tongue across it; feeling it begin to harden he sucked on it before moving on to do the same to the other and unbuttoning the rest of his shirt. Pulling back and upwards Damon looked down at Alaric whose eyes fluttered open with lust clearly in his deep blue eyes. In seconds Damon's shirt was gone and Alaric found himself running his hands up and over Damon's abs before running back down and over Damon's jean covered erection. Damon, unable to control himself from the touch of Alaric that was unexpected, thrust his hips forward into Alaric's palm.

"I'm done taking this slow." Damon growled and slipped off Alaric's knees.

He discarded the rest of his clothing just as quickly as his shirt and moved onto Alaric's black slacks and pulled them off quickly. Revealing Alaric's obvious straining hard-on trapped within his boxer briefs. In seconds they were gone too and Damon couldn't resist himself he bent down until his face was close to Alaric free dick before swiping his tongue across the top and tasting Alaric's pre-cum. Standing up once again he pulled open the top drawer of the bed side cabinet and grabbed the bottle of lube and crawled back onto bed. Alaric rolled over until he was on his knees; his eyes heavy with need. Alaric leaned forward and caught Damon's lips quickly in a heated kiss; he had wanted to do this since standing in the toilets at the grill. He found himself lying on his back their heated kiss coming to an end as Damon pulled back smirking down at Alaric before giving him a chaste kiss and pushing Alaric to roll onto his stomach. Squirting the lube onto his finger he ran his fingers around Alaric's entrance and pushed two in at the same time causing Alaric to hiss out with pleasure and pain and arch his back.

"More, please." Alaric groaned out as he pushed himself back onto Damon's fingers.

Damon smirked down at Alaric even if he couldn't see it and pushed another finger in after scissoring his fingers first. Alaric pushed himself up and down on Damon's fingers. Damon knew he was also getting friction from the bed spread below him. Removing his fingers quickly he squirted the lube onto his hand and rubbed it onto his dick; enjoying the sensation but wanting to be buried in Alaric more. Damon removed his hand from himself and aligned himself up with Alaric's entrance and pushed in. The first ring of muscle put up some restriction but Damon carried on until he was fully seated in Alaric. Their knees were touching side by side, the front of Damon's thighs pressed tightly against the back of Alaric's. Damon placed his forearms on the bed next to Alaric's shoulders, holding himself up as he lay his chest against Alaric's back, his face in the crook of Alaric's neck. He pulled his hips backwards that caused Alaric to grunt and Damon to groan.

"Please, Damon." Alaric moaned.

Damon knew what Alaric wanted and he was feeling the exact same. He started pulling his hips back faster and thrusting in harder. Alaric pushed himself back onto Damon's dick. One of Alaric's hands slid up the bed and wrapped itself around Damon's wrist and his other hand pulled backwards; grasping hard at Damon's hips as he pushed himself hard against Damon's dick.

"Damon, please. Fuck." Alaric hissed.

"Tell me. What do you want?"

"Harder." Alaric hissed out "Faster. Oh fuck, please Damon."

Both their hips began to move harder and faster for more depth, more speed and more friction. Alaric was torn between grinding himself backwards onto Damon's dick or into the bedspread for friction. Damon shifted his hips and grinned at the sound that cried from Alaric's lips.

"Damon! Oh god. Right there. Yes, oh baby."

Alaric was always vocal but when Damon hit Alaric's prostate the words were endless and the begging and praise never ended.

"So tight. Fuck, Ric. So good." Damon buried his face in Alaric's neck.

The scent of his blood at the pulse Damon felt against his lips forced the change in Damon's face. He needed to bite.

"Need to bite. Need to bite you so bad." Damon growled out.

Either Alaric was so lost in euphoric pleasure or he wanted Damon to bite him. "Do it. Fuck, Damon. Bite me, do it."

"A-are you sure?" Damon tried to keep his voice steady but the words Alaric spoke drove him into deeper pleasure.

"Yes. Damon, please do it."

Damon pulled out but there was no time for Alaric to miss the emptiness as he was flipped onto his back and the pushing of Damon pushing himself back into him made him throw his head back and let loose a loud groan as he arched his back. Damon lowered his mouth down to Alaric's neck and kissed his neck once, twice and again followed by a lick because Damon loved the taste of Alaric when he began to sweat during their sex. Damon's hand grabbed at Alaric's as if to tell him it would be okay and then he sank his fangs into Alaric's skin. The blood instantly filling his mouth. The rich taste caused him to groan loudly and lap at Alaric's neck and enjoy the taste of him. Alaric let loose a loud groan; his fingers digging deeply into the flesh. Damon pulled his face back. He bit into his wrist quickly before pressing his mouth of Alaric's neck again. Alaric thought he would be disgusted by having to drink blood but the taste of vampire blood wasn't like the metallic taste of human blood. It was different and it had a unique taste that was tolerable. Sucking and drinking deeply from Damon's wrist. Damon used his free hand to move between their bodies. Grasping at Alaric's dick; he groaned into Damon's wrist as his release was so close. Damon thrust harder and three more thrusts and five more strokes of Alaric's dick and they came. Growling, moaning, groaning and whimpering out each others names. Alaric's release shot between their bodies landing on both of their stomachs and chests. Damon pulled back and watched as the blood Damon had fed Alaric healed the wound in Alaric's neck and Alaric dropped Damon's wrist; as his own wrist healed they both relaxed apart from the twitching in their muscles from their release. Damon looked at Alaric's face and released a groan.

"Do you know how hot you look when your mouth is covered in blood?" Damon didn't give Alaric chance to reply as he claimed his lips.

Damon pulled back. A lazy smile placed on Alaric's lips. Damon bent his head and used his tongue to clean the excess blood against Alaric's neck. Pulling himself out of Alaric he went to the bathroom and came back in seconds with a cloth and cleaned himself off and then Alaric before placing the cloth on the bed side table. Soft snore filled the room as Damon collected their clothes from the floor and placed them on the chair in the corner. Smiling softly, he pulled he covers back awkwardly and slipped them over Alaric. His eyes found the bruises that were colouring against Alaric's neck and Damon's anger fumed. He grabbed his clothes and dressed quickly. Damon walked back over to the sleeping Alaric and gently ran his fingers over the bruises. The heat under his skin hotter than his normal skin from the blood coming to the surface angered him. His hand which seemed on it's own accord ran up and to his cheekbone as he stared at the sleeping face. He pulled his hand back quickly. That was too romantic; that was something two people in love do. Not two people who fuck. Damon clenched his hand in a fist and left Alaric's house and went in search for the one person who had to pay for bruising and threatening to kill his- to kill Alaric. Logan Fell.

* * *

**So there we go my fellow Dalaric lovers. I do know that Logan Fell is dead but I brought him back as a vampire. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think possibly this is the longest one yet. I'm not so sure at the moment. Too much? Not enough? Whatever you have to say about this chapter; say it :)**

**Review is Dalaric loving, guys**

**At least five or more?**

**NSC**

**xo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries but I wouldn't mind either boy owning me -wink-**

**I had internet problems so I apologize now and here are TWO new updates.**

**WARNING: This chapter includes heavy angst and will cause you to hate Logan more than you did when he was on the show (hopefully!)**

* * *

Damon searched the grill, around the Gilbert household and the B&Bs in Mystic Falls he even went as far as too check Logan's house but there was no sign of him. He had even tried tracking his scent from the grill but there was no trace of the younger vampire left at all. Damon let out a defeated sigh and checked his cell for time; _2:35am_ read back to him. Damon walked in human pace through the silent streets of Mystic Falls debating whether to go back to the boarding house or back to Alaric's. Deciding on a little hunting first to fulfil his need so he could let Alaric's strength rebuild itself. He headed to the outskirts of town, to play his trick of lying on the road and forcing someone to stop; he wasn't planning on killing anyone, just compel them for a drink and send them on their way. He passed an abandoned small warehouse with a flickering light attached to the wall. A thought crept into Damon's mind as he stretched his arms up; winding his fingers in the holes of the metal fence he pulled his body up and jumped over the fence. He silently walked up to the door and pulled it open, cringing at the loud creak the stiff door let out. The warehouse was unnaturally warm and the air was heavy with the stench of rotting blood and decomposing bodies. Damon smirked as he thought _Jackpot_; he'd found Logan's hide-out. He walked silently down the long hallway which had cobwebs hanging from the roofs and dusty plastic chairs lining the wall and doors leading to offices and other such rooms; following the scent of the heady smell that he was once so familiar with, he pushed the large double doors open and stepped into the large room. Damon's nose curled up in disgust as he found the dead bodies; piled upon one another in a cage with bite marks and blood all over their bodies. Damon held back the laugh as heard the footsteps behind him

_Obviously someone hasn't mastered the art of silent walking._ Damon thought to himself

He turned on his heel to face him; noticing that he must of fed just before he came in because there was a patch of drying blood on the side of Logan's mouth. Damon lifted his hand an tapped the spot on his mouth

"Missed a bit." Damon laughed.

Logan let out a disgusted snarl and wiped at it forcefully with the back of his sleeve. Damon could easily see the anger in Logan's eyes, the obvious hunger too.

"What are you doing here?" Logan hissed at Damon.

"Now now, don't get your fangs in a twist." Damon smirked at Logan. "I'm only here to warn you."

A brief pause filled the air "About what?"

"About your actions here."

Logan let out a scoff

"Do you think I'm joking?" Damon cocked an eyebrow "Because if you don't listen I'll have to kill you."

"You don't get to tell me what to do." Logan snarled.

"I do, if it includes people I- I care about." Damon stuttered for a moment.

"My plans have nothing to do with you." Logan snapped.

"That's where you're wrong." Damon turned his head away from Logan, looking over his shoulder at the piled up dead bodies "You're killing spree is a bit eccentric, you're drawing attention to the vampire problem that I worked so hard to end." He turned back to look at Logan

Damon's brows furrowed automatically and the black metal contraption Logan held in his hand.

"I said, you don't get to tell me what to do." Logan's voice was hard and cold.

"Bullets don't do much to me." Damon rolled his eyes "You'll just get me angry and I'll have to kill you sooner than I originally planned."

"See, that's where you're wrong. _Wooden_ bullets do hurt you." Logan's lips curled into a smug smirk "So before _I _kill _you_, I want you to answer a few of my questions first."

Before Damon could shoot forward and grab the gun from Logan's hand; the sound filled the air, a large bang echoing loudly through warehouse. Something sliced through Damon's knee cap; his leg failing on him he managed to steady himself before falling to the ground. His face contorted in pain as a groan escaped his lips. An identical bang filled the air and before Damon could react, the wooden bullet sliced through his other knee cap, forcing him onto his knees. An even louder groan filled the air as he rolled onto his back, relieving his knees of the pressure of his weight on them. Damon opened is eyes to see Logan towering over him with a pleased expression, gun tightly gripped hanging down his side as his other hand held a needle somewhat like the vervain darts Alaric has.

"Time for you to go to sleep. I'd like to go get some supper." Logan smirked.

The younger vampire crouched next to Damon and stabbed the needle harshly into Damon's neck; injecting the large amount of vervain into his system. Damon growled and groaned which then faded into a moan as his vision darkened and he fell unconscious as the vervain pumped steadily through his body sending a burning sensation through his veins.

His vision blurred slightly as his eyes fluttered open. His knee caps throbbed painfully as the wounds tried to heal themselves around the wooden bullet unsuccessfully. The burn still aching his body from injection. He forced the pain to the back of his mind as he widened his senses, scanning the whole empty building for any sign of Logan's return. No sign of Logan's return he gently rolled back onto his back; he realized he had curled in on himself from the vervain. He slid his hand into his pocket and pulled out his cell; thankful that Logan hadn't searched him for it. He couldn't trust calling; there could be no answer and Logan could hear him if he came back any second. He speedily went to the messages menu on his cell and typed out a quick:

_Abandoned warehouse 236 King Street. Logan is here. Bring vervain and stakes._

He sent the message to Alaric; the only one he could trust not to come barging in and get them both killed much like what Stefan would do. Damon slid the cell back into his pocket and pushed himself up with a hiss. He ripped the knee caps of his jeans open; the bullets had pushed themselves up to the surface; grimacing as his fingers dug into the wound he ripped the bullet out and started on the other knee. He had forgotten to keep his senses open when the sound of a gun firing and piercing his shoulder sent him roughly into a horizontal position as a growl ripped through his chest.

"I don't recall allowing you to do that, Damon." Logan's smug voice filled the room.

"Fuck you." Damon snarled; voice full of rage and pain.

"I'd rather not."

Damon ignored him; he kept his focus on pushing the bullet out. He felt the bullet in his knee cap finally pop out and roll onto the ground. Sighing with relief as he felt the throb in his knees disappear. Another bullet sliced through his shoulder again and the room filled with a violent snarl from Damon.

"One out, one in." Logan chuckled "Shall we start now?"

"Fuck off." Damon growled out.

"I want answers, Damon." Logan gritted out. "Why would you let a vampire hunter stay alive and even protect him?" Logan waited for Damon to answer, but he never "Don't make me shoot you again, though it is very entertaining."

"Oh yeah, I'm having a blast." Damon muttered out

"You're avoiding the question." The echo of the gun shot filled the room as the wooden bullet pierced under the wound in his thigh.

Damon growl accompanied the echo "Why would I tell you anything?"

"Because if you tell me what I want to know, I'll kill you quickly and pain-free but if you don't Damon; I will cut you to pieces yet leaving you alive until I kill you." Logan laughed as though the the thought sounded enjoyable "So answer my question."

Damon though if he answered the easy questions first he'd still be able to stall time in hopes that Alaric would come

"He's my friend." Damon whispered out; still not liking the idea of having to answer to Logan.

"There, that wasn't so bad." Logan stood up, placing the gun on his seat as he pulled on two thick gloves and then a plastic bag from his jacket pocket. He pulled out a sprig of vervain and crouched next to Damon and ran it down his cheek "But I don't like lies, Damon."

Damon gritted his teeth, not allowing the whimper of pain to escape from the burn. "Not lying." He growled out.

Logan sighed and held the vervain on his cheek "Lie." Logan spat out. "Tell the truth and it won't hurt so much." Logan pulled the vervain off Damon's cheek and ripped open Damon jacket and shirt; exposing the two bullet holes in Damon shoulder. "You're such a hypocrite." Logan snarled "You attack me and tell me to stay away from Jenna so I wouldn't hurt her-" Logan trailed the sprig across Damon's chest, slowly making his way to the two bullet holes "but there you are; fucking her boyfriend at any given moment. That may not hurt her physically but it'll hurt her emotionally."

The sound of the door Damon first entered creaked just as it had done with him. Relief flooded his body mixing with the pain of the vervain coming close to the bullet wounds. Logan's head snapped up, Damon knew he heard the heart-beat of Alaric now.

"Oh, you are so dead." Logan growled "But how about we lure him hear quicker and then you can watch him die too?" Logan smirked and pressed the vervain forcefully into the bullet wounds.

A snarl of agony left Damon's mouth as the vervain and wooden bullets mixed together. The thought of Alaric not barging in, guns blazing dispersed as he heard heavy foot steps of Alaric running in this direction which in turn forced Logan to stand. Logan dipped his hand inside his jacket and pulled out a stake.

"How about we give him a taste of what he's given to the other vampires?" Logan laughed; his laugh cold and would of made any human shiver with fear "Stake through the heart."

Logan, in seconds, disappeared; hiding himself from Alaric's view. The door cautiously opened with Alaric stepping through, in his hands were his contraption that shot stakes and on his waist a belt holding vervain darts.

"Damon!" Alaric called out, giving the room a once over before quickly making his way towards the wounded vampire.

"No, get out." Damon hissed out "Go." Damon's voice cracking with agony.

Logan stepped up behind Alaric; grabbing his hand he ripped the ring quickly off of Alaric's finger and dropped it to the ground. Alaric's back slammed against the wall.

"No!" Damon cried out; as he shakily pushed himself up, trying to grab the gun from the chair that Logan had forgotten about.

"Oh, I know about the ring." Logan smirked in Alaric's face "Isobel, oh you know her don't you." Logan laughed bitterly "Her research clued me in on it."

Logan wrapped his hand tightly around Alaric's throat. Alaric's eyes widened as he clawed at Logan's hands trying to escape the hold and trying to gasp in a breath. Alaric felt something hard against his chest; looking down his eyes saw the stake, a cry managed to escape him as he watched as Logan pushed the point of wood roughly into his chest.

"No!" Damon screamed out and grabbed the gun in shaky hands and pulled the trigger.

The blast sounded but because Damon was still healing from the injection and the bullets his angle was off. Clipping Logan's shoulder instead; he watched as Logan stumbled backwards; eyes wide as he caught sight of Damon holding the gun; in seconds he disappeared, the door slamming behind him as he left speedily. Damon scrambled quickly to grab the ring and get to Alaric. The heart beat of his best-friend slowly becoming shorter. He grabbed Alaric's hand and pushed the ring onto his finger and pulled the stake out of Alaric's chest and threw it across the room. Tears streaked down Damon's face as he drew Alaric's body close to his and held on tightly.

"No. Please, Ric. You have to come back." Damon pleaded, tears rolling from his cheeks and falling onto Alaric's "You can't leave me here, not yet, not now." Damon's body shuddered as he hunched over Alaric's body "Please, not now. Not after everything we've made it through."

Damon lifted his wrist to his mouth and ripped it open; placing his wrist to Alaric's mouth he let the blood pour into Alaric's open mouth. The heart-beat stuttered and stopped. Everything was went quiet for a second before sobs wrecked Damon's body.

"Ric, please. Don't leave me here." He whispered "Please, I-I need you."

Damon's wrist had healed but a good two mouthfuls of blood had gotten into Alaric. Damon held tightly onto Alaric's lifeless body. Damon heard the door open, he grabbed at the gun, holding Alaric's lifeless body tighter he aimed the gun at the intruder.

"Damon, It's me!" Stefan quickly reassured his brother. "I'm here to help."

Stefan watched as Damon stared for a moment and dropped the gun. His chest tightening as he watched his brother hold tightly onto Alaric's lifeless body, the mess Damon was in, the way his body shuddered as he couldn't control the sobs that attacked his body. He had never seen Damon like this and it hurt him to see his brother in such an emotional and physical state. Stefan approached his brother slowly; he had just gotten Alaric's voice mail and when he had he jumped his brothers car knowing they'd need some vehicle that was better than his little red porche. He knelt in front of Alaric, looking up at Damon.

"He's de-"

"No, no." Damon cried out "He's not. He's just healing." Damon whispered, hoping that his words were true.

"Come on, Damon." Stefan spoke gently. "Let's get him somewhere more comfortable to heal."

"He can't die, Stefan." Damon shook his head "He needs to stay. He has to stay here for- for Jenna." _And me._

"Let's get him back to his house so he can heal better, Damon."

"I won't let him, he's got to stay."

"Damon!" Stefan called out loudly "We've got to move him some place better. Now!"

Damon glanced rapidly between his brother and his, and Alaric. He nodded and started to lift up the lifeless body.

"Let me carry him, you're injured."

"No!" Damon growled, holding Alaric's body closer to him.

Stefan watched at the protective stance he took over Alaric's body. He pulled him up into his arms and watched as Damon stood onto shaky legs. He watched as the silent tears still rolled down Damon's cheeks and at how softly he cradled Alaric's body yet holding him tightly to his chest. Damon carried Alaric out of the building and followed Stefan towards the car. He gently laid Alaric's body in the back seat climbed in, holding Alaric tightly as he watched Alaric for any sign of revival. The car started with a rumble of the engine; the journey was silent to Alaric's house and when the pulled up to the curb, Damon had to be told to get Alaric into the house.

Stefan opened the front door and stepped over the threshold and Damon had to contain the sob that threatened to rip through his chest and keep himself from falling to his knees as he knew his brother had never been invited into Alaric's house. He entered the house and slowly climbed the stairs, making his way to Alaric's bedroom as he softly laid the lifeless body down on the bed, slowly pulling off vervain darts on Alaric's belt and then his boots. Damon pulled the duvet back and covered Alaric. He turned to look at Stefan who stood quietly watching.

"What?" Damon snarled.

"I just- I think- He's really-"

"Get out." Damon slammed his brother into the wall in the hallway "Get out!" He growled.

"Okay." Stefan replied calmly and left down the stairs, the front door closing softly behind him.

Damon returned to the bedroom to where Alaric lay lifeless on the bed. Damon pulled the chair from the corner of the room to the side of the bed and clasped his hands over one of Alaric's unnaturally cold hand.

"I'm going to let you sleep, so you can heal properly, you hear me?" Damon's voice broke as he lifted his clasped hands with Alaric's to his lips and gently pressed a kiss to Alaric's knuckles "And when you wake up, I'll give you everything you want, I'll even cook the greatest meal you'll ever have, give you the greatest orgasm; I'll even let you choose between topping or bottoming, I'll- I'll give you anything you need so just-" Damon's tears which had halted for a short moment began to roll down his cheeks "You just have to wake up. I just- I can't, just wake-up, please."

* * *

**A/N.**

**Was that full of just heart strings being pulled or was that only me in tears or? I can't believe I cried writing this but that's my baby I just killed there. Go on to the next page for your double update, lovelies. **

**Reviews are Dalaric love, people. **

**(And helps me know that you're still reading this!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries but these boys are really meant to be together (In my mind)**

* * *

Damon had sat for four hours staring at Alaric's lifeless body with nothing, not even a nerve twitch from Alaric. Damon wouldn't believe that his best-friend was dead, not forever. Damon finally moved his eyes away from Alaric's pale face and dragged his eyes down to the mess on his shirt. He suddenly felt angry with himself for leaving Alaric in that state and pushed his aching body up, his hand reaching out as he traced his fingers down the side of Alaric's jaw.

"I'm just going to go get some things to clean you up." Alaric's skin was too cold for the human "and we'll warm you up." Damon tried to smile but the corners of his lips barely turned upwards.

Damon made his way to the door, he stood for a moment in the doorway, staring at Alaric's still body then he forced himself to make his way to the kitchen. Damon searched the cupboards for a basin, he opened the fridge door and grabbed two bottles of water; thinking that Alaric would be thirsty when he woke up. Damon left the kitchen with his items and made his way to the bathroom upstairs. He ran the taps together mixing the hot and cold water to a perfect temperature, he grabbed the face cloth and a towel. Damon carried the items back to the bedroom; laying the basin and two bottles of water on the bed side cabinet and the face cloth and towel on the free side of the bed. Damon made his way to Alaric's wardrobe and pulled out a pair of warm looking gray sweats and a navy blue long sleeved t-shirt. He laid the clothing items down with the towels and circled the bed until he was standing next to Alaric. Damon gently unbuttoned the blood crusted shirt and slowly lifted Alaric's body into a sitting position to push the shirt off his body. He laid Alaric's body back down and threw the shirt into the waste basket. Damon leaned over Alaric's body and grabbed the face cloth and dipped it into the water; wringing the excess water from the cloth he pressed the cloth onto Alaric's chest and wiped the blood from his chest. The gaping wound seemed smaller than what Damon thought it would be but he tried to avoid looking at the nasty injury. He managed to get the dry crusting blood off of Alaric's chest and dumped the cloth into the basin. Damon rolled his eyes at his thoughtlessness and spoke a soft "I'll be right back." before he left the room, searching the bathroom he came across a first-aid kit and made his way back to Alaric's room. He sat back down in the seat and opened the kit; ulling out a disinfectant wipe, a roll of bandage and bandage tape. He pulled the wipe out of it's little packet and gently wiped around the edges of the wound; wrapping the wipe in it's packet once he was finished he threw it into the bin. As Damon began to unwind the roll of bandages the front door opened. Damon tensed immediately; wincing as his body tightened too much with the bullets still in his body.

"Damon?" Rose's strong English accent carried up the stairs towards him.

Relaxing his muscles he started unrolling the bandages again. He took the small pair of scissors out of the kit and cut the bandage to the perfect width and length to Alaric's wound and placed it on his chest. Damon heard the fridge door open as Rose began to unpack something for the fridge. Damon taped the bandage into place as gentle as possible. He pulled the duvet off of Alaric's body and unbuckled the belt, unsnapped the button and pulled the zipper down on Alaric's jeans and began to shimmy them down Alaric's cold legs.

"Oh!" Rose removed herself from the doorway and pressed her back against the wall in the hallway; she didn't know if Alaric had woken up from the last time Stefan was here and from her years of being a vampire she had been able to block out the sound of heart-beats so easily.

"I'm only changing him." Damon's emotionless mono-tone voice carried out to Rose.

"Sorry." She replied, awkwardly. A long pause then she spoke up again "Hows he doing?"

"How does he look, Rose?" Damon snapped as he threw the blood stained jeans into the bin instead of the hamper.

"Do you think he's going-"

"Yes." Damon replied with a hard voice and began to pull the gray sweats onto Alaric.

"I'm sure he will." Rose replied but she had doubt that he would wake-up.

"He's just healing." Damon mumbled. "Then he'll wake up and everything will be okay." He added as he pulled the duvet up over Alaric's body.

Rose looked at Damon's back, her eyes filled with pity because she knew he was hurting "Let's get you cleaned up." Rose watched as Damon sagged back into the hard seat with a wince.

Damon nodded in agreement and watched as she placed two blood bags onto the already full bed-side cabinet and made her way towards the wardrobe. She pulled out a second pair of gray sweats and a white v-neck t-shirt. Damon ripped his own shirt off and threw it into the bin, kicking of his shoes and pulling off his wrecked jeans. Damon winced as he had to gouge his fingers into the wounds and pull the bullets out of his skin, sighing happily as he enjoyed the feel of the wounds slowly closing up. He pulled the sweats on and then the t-shirt. Damon grabbed the blood bag and drank heavily from it until it was emptied of it's last drop before greedily started on the other one.

"Is there anything I can do?" Rose asked, softly.

"No." Damon mumbled, lips still sealed around the second blood bag, his eyes not leaving Alaric's body.

"Would you like me to stay?"

"No, We'd like to be alone- I mean, I would."

"Okay, Bonnie will be here before nightfall to put a spell on the house, like the one she put on Elena's to keep her going out, but this one is for anyone coming in, in case he comes here."

"Thank-you." Damon looked over his shoulder at her and smiled softly.

Rose left and Damon listened to her close the door softly. He leaned forward and clasped his hand over Alaric's. His thumb moving gently yet subconsciously over Alaric's hand.

"I'm just going to tidy this stuff up so, don't be afraid to wake-up, I'll still be here." Damon stood up, still holding Alaric's hand "I'm not leaving you." Damon said softly

He placed Alaric's hand back down and picket up the basin, shoved the towel under his arm and picked up the empty blood bags, throwing them into the bin and made his way to the kitchen. He emptied the pinkish water down the drain and let the bowl soak in steamy hot water, he threw the towel and cloth into the washing machine and made his way back upstairs. A soft voice he could barely make-out traveled through the walls to his ears and he heightened his senses to hear Bonnie's low chanting outside the house. Damon made his way towards the front door and only opened it when the chant finished.

"Damon." Bonnie's face turned into one of surprise; lips parting, a small gasp leaving her, her eyes slightly widening.

Bonnie stared at Damon, the look he had of pure devastation, heart-ache, exhaustion and hope all mixed together.

"Thank-you, Bonnie." Damon softly spoke to her.

Bonnie's heart ached softly at the sound of her new found friend's voice at how broken and lifeless it sounded.

"You're welcome." Bonnie replied, a soft smile gracing her lips.

"I'm going to..." Damon trailed off, jagging his thumb over his shoulder.

"Of course."

Damon closed the door softly and made his way back upstairs. Entering the room he had hope that maybe Alaric had woken up but there, Alaric laid; lifeless and a gray pale colour. Damon made his way to Alaric and cupped Alaric's jaw.

"Come on, please." Damon whispered as he leaned his face closer and pressed a kiss to Alaric's forehead "Please, wake-up."

Damon sat back down and clasped his hand around Alaric's. A few hours slowly ticked by as Damon sat still, only his thumb moving in languid circles on Alaric's hand; at times he would squeeze Alaric's hand and whisper soft "Come on.", "Please." and "Wake-up." Damon relaxed into the hard seat; his body shutting down to sleep. His eyes fluttered closed and his grip on Alaric tightened. He was dragged sharply out of his near sleep with a large gasp and his hand moving. His eyes shot open to Alaric, the man now sitting, gripping at his chest as he blinked harshly and began to look around the room.

"Damon." Alaric breathed out, his voice rough as his eyes landed on the vampire that looked the same yet so different.

"Alaric." Damon whispered in return, the colour back in Alaric's skin but still looking exhausted.

Alaric swung himself over the bed and flung himself at Damon; his lips crashing onto Damon's as he tangled his fingers in Damon's dark locks and held on tightly, moaning softly at the taste of Damon, which faintly tasted of blood making Alaric cringe.

Damon pulled back sitting Alaric back down on the bed with a dazed expression. He pulled the hem of Alaric's shirt up and pulled the bandage away; the tape ripping at the hairs on Alaric's chest caused him to wince.

"Sorry." Damon quickly apologized

Staring at where the gaping injury had been was nothing more than slightly discolouring. Damon relaxed and breathed out a sigh of relief.

"You're okay." He whispered as he sat back down on the seat.

"And you?" Alaric asked, grabbing Damon's hand.

"I'm fucking brilliant." Damon breathed out.

"And, Logan?" Alaric asked, his face turning hard.

Damon's shoulders slumped "I tried." Damon looked away from Alaric "and I failed and he got away."

"You were hurt!" Alaric exclaimed

"That's no excuse, Ric." Damon mumbled.

"We'll get him later."

"_I'll_ get him later." Damon whipped his head to look at Alaric this time "I'm not letting you near him ever again." Damon hissed out.

Alaric didn't want to argue with Damon but he wouldn't let Damon go on his own, not again. A brief pause before Alaric tugged on Damon's hand, pulling him to the bed. "Come on, you look exhausted."

Damon nodded softly and climbed into bed with Alaric. Each of them holding the other as if their lives depended on it. Damon buried his nose in the joint of Alaric's neck and shoulder and inhaled deeply; his muscles finally relaxing he let his eyes drift closed.

"You're wearing my clothes." Damon felt Alaric's fingers tease the waist band of the sweats.

Damon smirked softly as he remember Rose giving him the clothes to dress in and how soft they felt against his skin compared to his crisp shirts, jeans and leather jackets.

"I wear them well don't I?" Damon's smirk could be heard in his voice.

"Mhm." Alaric moaned as he kissed his way to Damon's lips.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked as he accidentally nudged Alaric where his injury had been.

_I'm more than okay._ "Yes." Alaric smiled softly.

"Okay." Damon's hand snaked under the t-shirt and rested gently over the disappeared wound.

He rolled Alaric onto his back and claimed his lips in a heated kiss, their mouths opening and their tongues tasting each other. They both moaned into each others mouths before pulling back.

"I'm glad you're alive." Damon whispered out; eyes still closed lips touching as he spoke the words.

All Alaric did was smile in return but something in his eyes shone for a second before he masked it and burrowed himself into Damon. Damon had missed the flicker of emotion in Alaric's eyes. He was pulled down to lying next to Alaric and a soft kiss placed on his neck.

"Goodnight, Damon." Alaric whispered out softly.

Damon looked at the window to see from the light shining through the crack that it was sun set, he rolled slightly to face Alaric and held him close, reveling in the sound of his beating heart as he whispered his own goodnight. He fell asleep with a smile of his face to the sound of the steady beating from Alaric's very alive heart.

* * *

**A/N**

**I hope you enjoyed these two chapters. I don't know if I like the ending to this chapter or not. I haven't got much of an authors note now so...**

**Reviews are Dalaric love, people. **


	11. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER THIS IS AN AN!

**I just wanted to write this little update; apologies if anyone got excited over a new chapter!**

I feel that writing this story has become a struggle; I had no real direction with it and it really just started of with 'I want to write Dalaric porn but I should add plot in too.' but I've taken it over with plot and ruined the whole thing. So I'm bordering on deleting it and starting a brand-new chapter fic, one where I've thought about where and what's going on and I've put more work and concentration into it. I want to thank-you for your wonderful reviews, too. The are so brilliant, the make me smile and taking your time to read it.

I also have a new X-Men, Charles/Erik, First Class generation fic coming too, if you're interested in it and hopefully a new chapter to "Stay."

_NSC._


End file.
